


Telephone Games

by HedonistInk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Nurse!Marco, Phone Sex, phone sex operator!Jean, receptionist!Jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/pseuds/HedonistInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco Bodt was <em>not</em> the sort of person who called sex hotlines. But between university, work, and finishing the requirements for his first job as an actual pediatric nurse, a decent boyfriend was far from something he had time to spend searching for. Well, that was what he told his friends. In reality, he just didn't want to have to deal with meeting and getting to know new people. Marco as everyone knew him was a veritable social butterfly, charming everyone he met immediately and with great ease. But it was so tiring, having to <em>try</em> to get people to like him. For once, he just wanted something <em>easy.</em> Something where they <em>had</em> to like him. </p><p>But what happens when fantasy crashes into reality? What happens when a certain sweet-voiced phone sex operator he's taken a liking to stumbles into his life in entirely the <em>wrong</em> place but entirely the <em>right</em> time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telephone Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZeroCrowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroCrowe/gifts).



> Written for the birthday of my lovely bae, Hei. Spiraled out of control in length and finished a day late. But hey, I got it done? Hope you like it bby! (And anyone else who reads it, obviously!)
> 
> Comments appreciated, as always!  
> Special shout out to [Bel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxberry/) for beta reading, being absolutely fantastic to headcanon jam with, & putting up with my frustrated screaming.

Sitting on his bed against the headboard, naked from the waist down and fresh out of the shower, Marco dialed a phone number hesitantly. He stopped to back out of it no less than three times before the number was even dialed, restarting over and over. Despite his pulsating anxiety, he had to admit he was already sporting a half chub at the thought of what he was about to be doing.  _ Well, on the bright side, it shouldn't take too long to get off like this _ . 

Marco Bodt was  _ not _ the sort of person who called sex hotlines. But between his university classes, work, and finishing the requirements for his first job as an actual pediatric nurse, a decent boyfriend was far from something he had time to spend searching for. Well, that was what he told himself and his friends. In reality, he had the time. He just didn't want to have to deal with meeting and getting to know new people while dealing with school. But well… that fact he could just keep to himself. Marco as everyone knew him was a veritable social butterfly, charming everyone he met immediately and with great ease. But it was so  _ tiring _ , having to  _ try _ to get people to like him. For once, he just wanted something effortless. Something easy. Something where it  _ wasn't _ all on him. 

"Hey there…" the deep, pre-recorded voice purred into the phone, nearly making Marco jump out of his skin. He hadn't even realized he'd actually hit the 'call' button. "You've reached Hot Bods. If this is your first time calling, press 1 to get set up and get your bod ready to talk to one of our hot guys. If you're coming back for more, press 9 to get signed in and talking to your favourite bod." 

Marco wanted to gag at the level of cheesy corniness and the overuse and abuse of the word 'bod'. It was an affront to the English language. But yet he prodded at the 1 key on his phone's screen anyway. He went through the procedure, step after step, before being directed to a menu where he heard a small voice intro from each of eight different guys. He knew by the moment that he heard the fourth one  _ that _ was who he wanted. The guy’s voice was smooth with just a hint of roughness in the undertone. His laugh was a crass little chuckle that went straight to Marco’s dick. Oh, this man,  _ Jean _ , had an effect on him. 

Marco nearly pressed the wrong button in his haste to prod at the little ‘4’ on his phone’s screen. Nervous excitement coursed through his veins. This was happening. He was going to do this. He’d called a phone sex hotline to talk to some guy he’d never met. And the idea of that was as terrifying as it was arousing. 

There was a long moment of crappy hold music. And then the hold music stopped. And a voice,  _ Jean’s _ voice, replaced it. “Hey there… Marco, was it? Did I say that right, baby?  _ Marco? _ ” 

“Y-yeah… M-marco…” Marco could have kicked himself over how his voice came out, instead biting down on the knuckle of his index finger for a moment and cringing.  _ Great job, Marco, not seeming like a social reject at all, stuttering away. _ Something in his gut flipped ever so slightly at being called  _ baby _ so easily right off the bat. He knew it was just a routine but it felt  _ good _ . It felt  _ intimate _ . 

“Well then, Marco, I’m Jean… It’s so  _ very _ nice to meet you… I'm sure we're gonna get to know each other  _ very _ well. You wanna tell me a little about what you’re into? I wanna make it good for you so I gotta know what you like…" 

Marco thought for a moment. What  _ was _ he into? He couldn't really think of anything  _ specific _ . "I… I don't know really… I mean… the usual stuff, I guess?" That was the worst answer and he knew it. 'Usual stuff' didn't  _ mean _ anything. "I've uh… I've never done this before… The… the phone thing…" 

"Well…" Jean hummed the word, seeming to roll it around on his tongue in thought. "D'you like to take it or give it? You wanna take my cock, Marco? Or you wanna give it to me  _ good _ , ram me hard? You wanna get on your knees for me and work me with your mouth? Or you wanna grab my hair as I slip down between your legs and suck that pretty cock of yours?" 

Covering his mouth with one hand, Marco stifled an embarrassing groan. "O-oh… Uhm… All of that… All of that sounds good. Really good…" 

"Well we can do it all, baby. Anything you want. We can figure out what you like together. Sounds good?" Jean's tone was reassuring and enticing. Something about his words just made Marco want to spill his every darkest secret to the man. His voice demanded it. But Marco denied the urge as best as he could. 

"Y-yeah… sounds good…" Marco swallowed hard, licking his lips. He would have expected his dick to wilt with how anxious he was but somehow the  _ context _ of his nerves only had him getting harder. 

"Just tell me where you wanna start? I can take the lead this time… Show you the ropes… That sound good to you? Maybe strip you down and run my hands all over you… Want you to feel me touch you everywhere… Then  _ taste _ you… Mmh… Run my tongue all over you and work my way down to that nice cock of yours… M'sure you got a really great cock, baby." 

"Uhm… Oh gosh…" Marco flushed, reflexively moving to wrap a hand around himself with a small squeeze. He stifled the resulting groan the action drew out. "I guess? I mean… I've never gotten any complaints?" 

"'Course not, baby. Gorgeous cock like yours, why would you? But I mean m'sure that nice, hard cock of yours would look even better with my lips wrapped around it, wouldn't it? Running my tongue all over you… Up the side, teasing around the head, taking you in my mouth and swallowing you deep." 

Marco didn't even know what this guy looked like. And yet he knew he wanted this man's lips wrapped around his cock. If only to hear Jean's voice groaning around his cock as he fucked his face. Hard and fast or slow and easy, he didn't care either way. As long as he could  _ feel _ it… Marco couldn't help stroking himself as Jean spoke, picturing the things the other man was saying as best as he could with just a generic image. He thumbed across the crown of his cock, a slight whimper escaping him. "S-sounds good to me…" 

"Yeah…?" Jean purred the question on a sigh. "Work you up good… Taste every inch of you. Get you moaning for me… Pull my hair if you wanna. Would you like that, baby? Just give it a good tug and push me down on your cock. Cum in my mouth and lemme swallow every drop…" 

Jean's words combined with the stimulation from Marco's own hand and the nervous excitement in his veins had a surprisingly strong effect on the freckled man. And before he knew it, he was tossing his head back with a moan, spilling across his hand and thigh with a few steady jerks of his hips. "A-ah!  _ Nnhhh! _ " 

That unfairly alluring chuckle resonated through the speaker of Marco's phone and he shuddered at the sound. " _ Delicious _ … Was that good for you?" 

"…Y-yeah… That was… that was really good…" Marco swallowed slightly, awkwardness creeping in in the wake of his orgasm. "So… I'm uhm… gonna go… Get cleaned up…" How was one supposed to end a call like this? Marco had no concept of it. Instead, he just said what came naturally. "…Goodnight, Jean." 

Jean was silent for a brief moment. "Goodnight, Marco." There was a click at the other end of the line and Marco's phone flashed back to its home screen a moment later. He slumped back against his bed, wiping his hand against his sheets rather than bothering to actually get up. Part of him was still in disbelief that he'd even done that. …And part of him was already looking forward to calling Jean again. 

Marco resisted the temptation to call the next night, not wanting to seem overeager. But he was quick to call the night after. And two nights after that. And the night after that. And the night after that. Jean's voice and the things he could  _ do _ to him just by  _ talking _ became a regular part of his evenings quickly. And Marco found he didn't mind as much as he thought he did. It was a welcome reprieve from his part-time retail job that he'd decided to not quit until his new job started up in the middle of June. 

Jean hummed contentedly when he picked up the phone on another late evening, greeting Marco by name immediately, an amused tone in his voice. "Hey there, Marco… You're becoming one of my regulars, huh? Not gonna get tired of me?" 

Marco laughed awkwardly. "Not my fault you're so good at what you do… How could I not want to keep coming back for more?" 

He could hear the satisfaction dripping from Jean's voice. "Well… I'm glad you think so highly of me. …So what are you into tonight, baby? How can I  _ pleasure _ you…?" 

"I… I don't know…" Marco hesitated slightly. "There's… there's a lot out there… A lot of options…" 

"Well come on… Give me  _ something _ to work with… Or you wanna just stick with our regular stuff, baby? That's fine too…" Jean's voice was patient and enticing. As always, Marco felt like he could get lost in it.   

Marco gnawed at his lip. “I mean… I’ve been looking around. And I guess there is one thing… B-but I feel awkward saying it… B-because it’s weird…” 

“You can tell me anything…” Jean’s voice practically purrs from the other end of the phone. “I wanna know all about what gets you hot, baby…” 

"I mean I guess it's not  _ that _ weird but… Well… I've been looking into like… uhm… b-body worship stuff? Like… Nuzzling or kissing—or… or licking… all over… Just kind of drowning someone in attention. Making him feel as good as he can. Doing all the right things to just… make him melt. And just… the praise and stuff." 

Jean was quiet for a moment. "That sounds really sweet, baby… I don't think it's weird at all. Just sweet. Feel you kissing all over like that… Maybe running your hands across me too. Get me  _ aching _ for you, craving your touch… Telling you how  _ good _ it feels, how good  _ you _ feel… That the kind of thing you'd want, Marco?" 

"Y-yeah…" Marco felt a slight rush of relief at the reassurance that it wasn't 'weird'. Even if Jean  _ was _ being paid to say that. It was weird as far as anything Marco had been raised with, at least. But then again, he knew some people were into some  _ very _ strange things so he supposed it was all relative, really. He dropped his hand down his body to palm at himself, grinding his hand down against his half-hard length slowly. 

"What else, baby?" Jean purred quietly. "Lemme spin us a fantasy together… Tell me what you wanna do to me, baby." 

"I… Well… I also… like the idea of… W-well… Finding every spot that's sensitive and just… seeing h-how high a guy can be pushed… Making him just… just really lose himself in pleasure." Just saying it aloud was a thrill all its own and Marco was soon slowly stroking at himself. 

"Sounds to me like you might be talking about providing some overstim there too, Marco…" Jean sounded amused but interested and Marco blushed, stroking at himself quicker and harder. "You wanna make me writhe for you, that it? Wanna see me squirm and cry out your name? Wanna make it so I can't even remember my  _ name _ , only how damn  _ good _ you feel and how  _ desperately _ I need you?" 

"Ngh… y-yeah…" Marco's voice was already breathy. The things Jean could do to him with that voice alone. Idly, he wondered if it was possible to have a kink for one specific guy's voice. Because he was pretty sure that was what this was. Jean's voice just… did things to him far too easily. "P-push you until you can hardly talk…" 

"Oh the only sound I'd be able to make for you would be moans, baby." Jean hummed low in his throat, almost a groan. "I'm sure of that. You gonna make me cum more than once? Push me harder when I'm still  _ so sensitive _ after? Make me really squirm?" 

Marco shuddered at the idea of Jean's voice dissolving into moans. He loved his words but thinking of pleasured sounds? In that voice? " _ Fuck _ yes, I'd like that…" Marco added a slight twist to the movements of his wrist, dropping his head back with a soft thump and a quiet moan. 

"Ooh, you moaning for me, baby? I love hearing you moan for me… Love knowing that I'm getting you off…" 

"W-well you're good at it…" Marco blushed as he spoke, choking a breath on another moan. "The things you say… the way you sound… It's fantastic…" Marco knew he didn't have to  _ praise _ the man who he was  _ paying _ to get him off. But he wanted to. He  _ enjoyed _ it. 

Jean huffed out a short, sharp laugh, the laugh from the recording that made Marco swoon on the spot. "Heh… Gonna flatter me, saying things like that…" 

"You deserve to be flattered." Marco responded easily and unthinkingly. 

Jean was quiet for a moment and Marco wondered if he'd said something he shouldn't. Crossed some line. But then the other man's voice came through his phone, sounding fond. "…Th-thanks…" Jean cleared his throat. "But enough about me, baby… Let's talk about that little overstim thing of yours…" 

The redirect was clear and deliberate and Marco didn't argue, letting the conversation take a filthier turn again. He couldn't really afford to be spending the entire night on the phone flattering some guy he didn't even actually  _ know. _ He couldn't afford it either in time or in finances. 

That exchange—Marco saying it was ‘because it’s weird’ and Jean’s reassurance that he could tell him anything—became a regular sort of callout-callback for them after that. Marco began admitting to being interested in things sexually that he never would have considered admitting to before. Hell, he was daring to look into other things, looking to see what else he was into. He'd discovered kinks he didn't even knew  _ existed _ , much less ever thought he'd be  _ into _ . But even still, there was something  _ else _ Marco was curious about. Even if it took him a while to gather the courage to bring it up. 

"What are you into tonight, baby?" Jean half-hummed his words once their usual greetings were through. 

"We always talk about that…" Marco gnawed at his lip, debating something that had been on his mind. "Hey Jean… what about you? What are  _ you _ into?" 

"Wh-what?" The slight stammer and question in Jean's surprised tone was evidence enough for Marco that he wasn't usually asked  _ that _ . "I… I'm into whatever you wanna do with me…" The tone was shaky and a bit forced. 

Marco wasn't going to let it go at that. "No, come on, Jean. Really. I wanna know what you like too… Please?" He palmed at himself slightly, squeezing and grinding at his half-hard cock through his thin sleep pants. 

Jean was quiet for a long moment. Long enough that Marco started to second-guess himself for even asking.  _ Was that going too far? Is he uncomfortable now? _ He was nearly about to stammer out an apology and try to redirect things when Jean finally spoke up, his tone devoid of that usual put-on air of allure but carrying a  _ different _ kind of heat. Something more  _ real _ . Something that went  _ right _ to Marco's half-stiffy dick. "Well… I like messes. Like… messy sex n stuff… Just… spit n cum n lube and those really  _ slick wet sounds _ …" 

"Oh gosh… That… that sounds really good. Cum on your ass maybe… Maybe on your face?" Marco gave a slight moan as he shuddered at the idea of cumming  _ on _ Jean, biting his lip for a moment as he slipped his hand into his pants, pulling himself free with a groan. "Tell me more… Please, Jean…" 

"More? Uhm… well… I.. I like biting… Well… being bitten, at least. Don't mind leaving some too though. And uh… having my hair pulled a bit?" Jean sounded so much more unsure when he was talking about himself. Marco delighted in the idea that he'd taken the other man out of his comfort zone, that Jean was going 'off script' for him. 

And oh… Jean covered in bite marks. Threading his fingers through Jean's hair—whatever that looked like—and giving a good tug. Oh that sounded  _ good _ . Marco started stroking himself faster.  "I bet you'd look good all marked up… Hickeys all over your chest… Maybe your neck if you could have them in the open." Marco didn't know if Jean had another job. Marco wasn't paying  _ that _ high of a rate so even if Jean had a lot of clients—a thought that made him oddly jealous—surely this job alone couldn't pay his way. "Pull your hair, tip your head back, bite all up and down your neck…" 

"Jesus, Marco…" Jean gave a breathless chuckle, a bit shakier and less controlled than Marco would expect from him. "When'd you get so chatty? Normally I'm the one doing all the leading here. You been holding back on me?" 

Marco blushed at that. He wasn't entirely sure where his  _ wordiness _ had come from, if he was honest. Usually he had trouble talking about the things  _ he _ wanted. But when he was asking about something  _ Jean _ might want it was entirely different, it was easier.  _ It's because it's you. _ No… he couldn't say that. "I told you… I like talking about what you want too…" His firm grip on himself and the way his motions were already starting to become easier with slick precum was evidence of that. "What else…?" 

"Y-you still want more? Fuck… Uhm…" Marco wasn't entirely sure if Jean was thinking or hesitating but he thought he could hear a rustle of fabric before Jean replied. "…I like it a little rough in general, okay? N-not like…  _ extreme _ or anything. But… Hair pulling, biting,  _ bruises… _ Marks… Getting really  _ pounded _ into the bed. Or… well it doesn't have to be a  _ bed _ , I guess. The kinda stuff you can feel the next day. Really let you know you got it good. Might do other stuff too… If I trusted the guy n stuff." 

Trust… Marco was hit by the bizarre feeling that he  _ wanted _ Jean to trust him. And… on some level the fact that Jean was even  _ telling _ him this felt like it  _ was _ some measure of trust. "So… you'd like something like… If I were to grab your hair… fuck your face good… And then pull back and cum all over you… Cum dripping down your face… drool down from the corner of your mouth… leaving you breathless and panting for me…?" 

Marco swore he heard a  _ whimper _ on the other end of the line as his reward. " _ Fuck, _ Marco… yes…" Jean's tone was more breathy than Marco could remember ever hearing it. Lower too, deeper and sounding more aroused than teasing, breathless even. Oh god he sounded hotter than usual. For a long moment, Marco could hear nothing but their breaths and the sound of his own hand against his slick cock. He  _ really _ enjoyed hearing what Jean got off on. Part of him almost dared to think it  _ sounded _ like Jean could have been jacking off. "Fuck my face, pull my hair, cum all over me, mark me with your cum… Fuckin'  _ claim _ me. Shit…" 

Groaning, Marco picked up his pace, tightening his grip on himself. "Fuck yes, Jean… I'd have to make you cum for me too… Spill all over yourself. Make a real mess of you… Just like you want…" 

"Mgh…  _ yes… fuck yes… _ " Jean outright groaned his words. Marco's mind could only picture that voice coming from under him as he worked to get Jean off. 

"Mh… Jean… Fuck… You sound so good… Always… Always sound so good…" Maybe Marco could suck him off. No, but Jean wanted to be made messy… Maybe suck him off until he got close and then jack him off to finish him off. That would do. Maybe lick him elsewhere while he stroked, thighs, balls,  _ ass _ … It was with that thought that Marco tipped over the edge. " _ J-jeannhh… _ " His moan was a breathy but quiet and broken moan. From the other end of the phone, he heard a quiet strangled sort of sound. But he couldn't make it out. He realized distantly that he'd cum with Jean's name on his lips.  _ That _ was a first. Marco felt a surge of embarrassment at that. "Th… that was… Mgh…" 

"Heh… I always love to hear you cum for me, baby." Jean sounded a lot more breathless than he normally did. 

Marco wasn't sure if he dared to read into that little detail. "I should… I should go. It's late. Goodnight, Jean." 

"G'night Marco." 

Marco hastened to add to his farewell. "Thanks, by the way. Thanks for… for trusting me. I really… Mh… I dunno. G'night." 

"…Y-yeah…" Jean's reply was shaky but Marco could swear he heard a smile in his tone. The phone clicked off a moment later and Marco slumped back against his bed, barely remembering to turn off the light and plug in his phone. 

Marco had already discovered more about his sexuality in those few weeks between graduating and starting his first nursing job than in the  _ years _ before it. And the week between when Marco had gotten up the courage to ask Jean about his own fantasies had only been  _ better _ . He and Jean also started to talk more about things that  _ weren't _ just sex, either before or after, with Marco insisting that it was worth the money. For that time that they were on the phone, he could pretend it wasn't just a  _ job _ for Jean. Jean was always careful to not give any personal details, insisting he was 'nothing special, really' but Marco managed to wiggle some small details out of him tied into their conversations. Jean was more of a cat person while Marco insisted he liked both equally—which Jean insisted was a complete cop-out. They liked the same kinds of movies. They both liked the same kinds of stories. They both still weren't sure when they'd suddenly become 'adults'. 

But now… Now Marco had to at least  _ pretend _ he was ready to be a respectable adult. The first day of any new job was always terrifying. But somehow this was  _ worse _ . This wasn’t just his  _ job _ , this was his new  _ career _ . His first job as a pediatric nurse. At least… as long as he didn’t fuck it up. Marco swallowed nervously before opening the door. He was early, he knew. The receptionist and the registrar weren’t even there yet. But there were a few of the doctors and two other nurses hovering around, at least. 

“H-hi, I’m Marco? Marco Bodt? I’m supposed to be starting here today?” 

The small and bubbly-looking blonde girl hopped up from where she'd been leaning against the desk. The scrubs she wore and ID lanyard around her neck marked her as one of the other nurses. "Oh! Marco! Right! You're early!"

"That's… not a problem is it?" Marco hesitated slightly, biting at his lip. Should he have come later? He didn't want to be late on his first day. But maybe late would have been better than obscenely early. Would late have been better? He hadn't wanted to be late on his first day. Marco's worries gnawed at his mind.

"Oh! No, no of course not!" She shook her head with a smile. He couldn't help thinking she seemed exactly like his cousin Ymir's type. Small but energetic and seeming incredibly feisty. "I'm Krista! Lemme show you around!"

"Oh… Uhm… Thanks, Krista." Marco smiled in return, giving a small nod. 

Krista introduced the others who happened to be standing around. But his brain could hardly seem to retain the information. He was pretty sure one of the doctors, an older blonde man, was named Doctor Smith. The name stuck if only for being so hilariously stereotypically generic. A name couldn't get more generic than that. He seemed to have a kind but serious demeanor and Marco could easily see the kids trusting him. That was good, at least.

Then came the tour of the office. It was fairly standard, much like every doctor's office he'd ever been in. The registrar's desk was off to one side of the space, the receptionist's desk tucked off in a side room with the patient files, walled off from the rest of the room with a small sliding glass window to join the two areas. Moving around past the registrar's desk, there were a few patient rooms. Then the hallway dead-ended and forked. The left hand fork led to the bathroom, lab, and more patient rooms while the right hand fork led to the doctors offices, an office shared by the nurses, the staff kitchen, as well as the medical storage room. 

Marco did his best to nod and comment along during the tour, trying to remember the layout enough to not get embarrassingly lost. The registrar, a rather severe looking dark-haired woman with a crimson scarf and a minute smile, came in a few minutes later. Mikasa, as Marco found out she was called, seemed nice enough, if a bit reserved. They all seemed nice enough. And Marco wasted no time in doing as he always did, doing his best to win everyone over as they set about getting ready to open the office for the day. Marco was charming, sweet, funny, the perfect coworker. First impressions were everything, after all.

It seemed like his first day was off to a good start, a great start even. But that was when it happened. Just a few minutes before the office was due to open the receptionist finally arrived. A whirlwind of movement wrapped up in an unseasonably warm jacket, the blond man looked like the day had personally offended him by just existing as he slunk into the side office, opening the small glass window before flopping down into his seat with an audible  _ fwump _ to turn on his computer. In his hand was a coffee cup that had to have contained an unhealthy portion of caffeine judging by its size alone and atop the bridge of his nose sat a pair of glasses, framed by a thin metallic blue band around the bottom and some sort of industrial-looking silvery metal at the top that admittedly looked expensive even across the distance between them. Marco couldn't help but stare slightly. As harsh as his features were, particularly with the glare emblazoned across them, he was  _ very _ attractive.  _ No, no Marco Bodt you are not crushing on a coworker on your first day _ .

Seeming to notice him staring, Krista elbowed Marco in the side slightly with a light smile teasing at her lips. "Don't mind Mister Grumpypants over there. That's just Jean. He's not really a morning person but he'll be fine by about ten when he finishes his coffee." Oh, she was  _ very _ much misinterpreting why he was staring. But then again, it wasn't like Marco had exactly outed himself yet anyway. He wasn't  _ hiding _ it and he was sure it would come out sooner or later. But it hadn't exactly come up yet in the half hour that he'd been there.

"Wait… he's going to drink that entire thing by ten?" Marco blinked, eyeing up the cup and the size of it. He was sure the poor guy would be running to and from the bathroom all day if he had that much caffeine so early. Either that or Marco himself just had a very low tolerance for caffeine.

The man, Jean, looked up in Marco's direction when he spoke, brows furrowing for a moment in thought. But then he shook his head slightly and looked back down at the files he was sorting through on his desk, pushing his glasses farther up his nose. The first half of the day went smoothly as he'd hoped that it would. Marco mostly wound up shadowing Krista, following her between patients and being told to do this or that while she supervised him. The evaluation wasn't entirely unexpected. He was new to the office after all. And he wasn't exactly complaining about being eased into things.

By the time they ushered the last patient of the morning—thankfully just a routine evaluation for camp—out so that they could take their lunch, it was a quarter after twelve and Marco felt in a slump. Jean came out of his office then, finally, heading for the staff kitchen at the same time as Marco and Krista.

"Some fuckin' morning huh? Why's it gotta be so damn cold. It's  _ June _ for fuck's sake." Jean spoke up, the first time Marco could remember hearing him speak.

And Marco stopped dead in his tracks, heart doing a flip as it rocketed up into his throat, threatening to choke him off from his air supply.  _ That voice…  _ And his  _ name… _ But… It couldn't be. No… that was absurd. It had to be absurd. It was absolutely ridiculous to even consider the idea. But… Jean… sounded  _ very _ much like…  _ his _ Jean—who was by no means  _ his _ , he was a phone sex worker for crying out loud, but he was still the Jean that Marco  _ knew _ . Marco swallowed hard. The low, sultry tone was missing, but the cadence, the way he carried his tone, his resonance… They sounded so much the same. But that had to be just some kind of coincidence. There were probably a lot of guys named Jean out there with that slightly sharp tone to their voice. It was just happenstance. A weird coincidence. It wasn't like a guy who worked for a  _ pediatrician _ would be a  _ phone sex _ operator. …Right? Right. His  _ dick _ on the other hand, didn't seem as convinced as he was.

Krista and Jean stopped when they noticed Marco had stopped walking with them, by then a few steps ahead. The small blonde girl tilted her head to the side curiously. "Are you alright, Marco?"

"F-fine!" Marco's voice pitched up as he squeaked out his response. Which was probably a good thing. If he could recognize Jean so easily… Jean could recognize him. As 'that guy who calls me regularly to jack off to me talking'. And  _ oh god _ he was getting a boner.  _ Oh god _ .  Could this get any worse?

Tilting his head to the side, Jean frowned at the squeaked words. "What the fuck crawled up your ass, Freckles?" 

Marco kept his voice pitched deliberately after that. "I'm fine… J-just… forgot I have t-to remember to pay my electric bill. S-so I should… go do that. M-my bill's in the car." Marco turned and all but sprinted down the hallway and out of the office. Darting out of the building and across the parking lot, Marco fumbled in his pocket for his keys. Stabbing at the unlock button on the key fob, he tugged at the handle and managed to yank the door open, only stopping to breathe when he was in the safety and relative privacy of his car.

It  _ couldn't _ be the same Jean, right? It just  _ couldn't _ be. …Could it? What if it was? What if it  _ was _ the same Jean? "Oh gosh… Oh  _ fuck _ … What the heck do I do…" Marco whined aloud to himself, wiping his hands down his face. He'd just have to avoid Jean during work. As much as he could. And just… not talk around him. Until he could find out one way or the other. And if it wasn't the same Jean then… then all was well. And if it was… Then he just had to… move. Change cities and have an excuse to change jobs. Yep. That sounded like the best idea. Or  _ an _ idea, at least. The best idea he could think of, anyway.

Marco spent the rest of his lunch sitting in his car, avoiding anyone and everyone, and  _ especially _ Jean. He couldn't risk Jean finding out on Marco's first day and causing a scene.

After lunch, Marco was again able to avoid Jean. The blond man was mostly in his office, answering phone calls. Marco directed patients to his little window to schedule follow-ups. But that was the extent of their interaction and didn't require any conversation between them. He had to admit though, he was  _ already _ discovering he had something of a thing for the moments when he overheard Jean using formal titles to refer to the people on the other end of the phone. 'Sir', in particular. Still, he was glad when the day was over and he could escape away from the stress of having his 'pastime' potentially discovered and outed at his new job.

But that didn't stop Marco from calling the hotline that night and being routed to Jean. Almost as soon as he'd gotten home, showered, and shoved some reheated Chinese food down his throat, Marco found himself flopping down on the bed with the number already pulled up and dialing on his phone. Marco did his best to act as if nothing had changed. And really, nothing had. The sultry purr on the phone convinced him, if only temporarily, that there was  _ no way _ it could be the same Jean. The Jean at work was formal and professional and grumpy from what he'd seen. This Jean was… an entirely different kind of 'professional'. 

What if it  _ was _ the same Jean? Well, so what if it was? It wasn't like Jean would have any  _ real _ interest in him. The man only talked to him because he got paid by the minute. Yes, he was good at selling the fantasy, the idea that they were something more than just pro and client. But that was all it was. A fantasy. Marco still couldn't resist asking a few more outright questions about the other man than normal when he could, when Jean's words didn't have him too wrapped up. The idea of 'what if' was still circulating in some part of his head. 

An unusually long half hour later, hand slick and sticky with his own cum, Marco was about to hang up when he couldn't resist one more question. "Before I go just… tell me one thing… What are you  _ really _ like? No nonsense, the real you." 

That was one question in particular that gave Jean an unusual pause for a moment before he responded. His answer was vague and obviously intending on playing Marco off like usual when it came to personal details. "I've told you before, I'm nothing special. I'm more interested in you, baby."

Marco whined slightly, the answer more frustrating than anything. "Just… Just tell me something. Anything. What colour are your eyes? Do you have any unusual hobbies? Anything."

Jean was quiet for a moment, longer than he usually was. Marco would have wondered if they'd been disconnected if it weren't for the slight sound of the other man's gentle breaths coming through the speaker of his phone. When he finally spoke up, his tone was more hesitant, the overtly sultry tone temporarily dropped. "Hazel… And… I… I like taking pictures. Landscapes and stuff."

Marco let out a shaky breath, trembling slightly despite himself. Hazel eyes. It was something to go on. With any luck, the man at work would have blue or green eyes and he could put this absurd feeling to rest. He bit his lip for a moment. "I'm sure your eyes are gorgeous. Thank you for telling me. Goodnight, Jean." 

"Heh… Hardly. G'night, Marco." Marco waited to hear that echoed reply—and he really  _ was _ sure Jean's eyes had to be amazing—before tapping the 'end call' button on his screen, letting out another long sigh and slumping down onto his bed, wiping his hand and stomach off carelessly on his sheets. He could take another shower in the morning. 

The next few days followed a similar routine with Marco avoiding Jean as much as possible during the day and sticking to short, abbreviated and curt sentences whenever he absolutely needed to interact with the man. Every night, he called the number, loathe to see his credit card bill when the end of the month came but unable to resist the temptation. Marco very quickly noticed that 'Work Jean' as he'd taken to calling him did, in fact, have  _ very _ lovely hazel eyes behind those glasses, much like 'Phone Jean' had professed to having. It really  _ could _ have been the same man. 

Marco noticed Jean flirting with the other nurses openly and freely. So he wasn't  _ always _ grumpy or professional, it seemed. Phone Jean and Work Jean even  _ laughed _ that same sharp, salient laugh that sent Marco's heart—and dick—into backflips. Jean tried to flirt with him too despite hardly knowing anything about him. Well… for the first two days anyway. Marco's insistent silence and curt replies seemed to put him off quick enough. Krista seemed to think Marco was just uncomfortable being hit on by a guy, insisting Jean was just 'a harmless flirt' more than once. Marco wanted to crawl under a rock at how very much that  _ didn't _ help. He  _ wanted _ the flirting to mean something. Jean was  _ gorgeous _ . But by the same token… if it  _ was _ the same Jean… Jean could  _ ruin _ him… Jean could  _ like _ him…

By his fourth day, Marco couldn't take it anymore. He had to find out if it was the same Jean. Somehow. He'd noticed that on his lunch, breaks, or when the office was devoid of patients, Jean had a habit of sometimes answering his cell phone, closing the little glass window, staying on the phone for a few minutes, and then hanging up and opening the window again. It  _ could _ have been that he was taking calls. But… during  _ work _ ? Marco gnawed at his lip, debating his decision to act. But his phone was already out of his pocket and dialing as he leaned against the wall outside of Jean's little window, listening to hear what went on on Jean's end. He could hear Jean's phone vibrate against his desk before he picked up.

"A regular? Which one?"  _ Oh god. _ " _ Marco? _ Now?" Oh  _ god _ , it was him. "I… Y-yeah… p-put him through…"  _ Oh. God. _ Phone Jean  _ was _ Work Jean. 

In his moment of shock, emotions ranging between elation and panic, Marco almost didn't hear the door to Jean's office open next to him. Marco hurried to hide his phone but Jean paid him no mind as he rushed past, ducking down the hall and into one of the empty exam rooms. Well  _ that _ was interesting. Jean didn't usually do  _ that _ when he got a phone call. He just stayed in his office. Marco couldn't help but feel a small rush of feeling that he was  _ different _ for Jean. He knew it was silly. It was probably just a thing Jean did sometimes. What did he know? He'd only worked in the same office for four  _ days _ . He couldn't judge Jean's habits properly.

Hearing sounds from the speaker of his phone, Marco jolted, holding it back up to his ear in time to hear Jean calling his name curiously, apparently not for the first time. "Y-yeah! I'm here. S-sorry Just… got distracted."

"Well I hope I've got your attention now, baby…" That familiar purr sent shivers up Marco's spine and down into his dick. Which was quickly followed by panic. He hadn't thought this far ahead. He hadn't expected Jean to  _ answer _ . He was  _ at work _ . Fuck. They  _ both _ were. And somehow that thought was both terrifying and arousing. 

Marco glanced around before ducking into another exam room, closing the door as quietly as he could behind him. He swallowed hard. He was actually going to do this.  _ Oh god _ . "You definitely do now. C-completely…" 

"Mmh… good… Didn't expect to hear from you this early…" Jean's coarse little chuckle always seemed to have a way with him—not mocking, just  _ honest _ —and Marco shuddered. But then Jean spoke again and his tone was more concerned, less flirty. "Everything alright, Marco?" The freckled man both loved and hated when Jean used that tone with him. It made him feel so blissfully,  _ excruciatingly _ important. Just for that one cruel, bittersweet moment. 

"Y-yeah… Yeah… Just… been a hard day, needed a break. Thought I'd… thought I'd see if you were busy." Marco's response was mostly a lie, of course. Well… sort of. It  _ was _ hard working around Jean not knowing if he was the same Jean or not. But now he knew. The man he worked with and the man who helped get him off at night were the same man. 

"Sorry to hear that… Well you know I'll always try to make time for you, baby." There was something almost tender, almost true in those words. Oh how Marco wanted them to be true. Jean's words had had a way with him since the first time he'd heard his voice. And being able to picture the other man's face as he heard his words… That sharp jaw, those dusky-toned lips… It added a strange intimacy to the call that Marco knew very well was only in his head. "So what do you wanna do with me then? Can I… help you unwind a little?"

Oh so many things.  _ So many _ things… "W-well… there's something… But I don't know if I should say anything… Because… i-it's weird…"

"You know you can tell me anything, baby…" Jean purred back his response to the exchange as always. Marco could tell Jean was keeping his voice a bit quieter than usual and he found himself doing the same, not wanting their conversation to be overheard out in the hallway.  _ That _ would be one heck of a way to have things come out into the open. "What's on your mind today, Marco?"

"Well…" Marco gnawed at his lip for a moment, looking around the room he was in as he leaned against the counter. "Have you ever… thought about doing things somewhere you shouldn't? Somewhere you could get caught?"

"Now I'm guessing you mean caught by a stranger or something, not by your roommate…" Jean chuckled, obviously teasing, and Marco huffed in response. "Mmh… I'd say definitely yes… It's a real thrill, isn't it? Why, do you like that, Marco? You like that rush? Knowing you could be caught with your pants down? With my lips wrapped around that nice, thick cock of yours, taking  _ every _ inch…? Letting you fuck my face, people going by so close to us… Knowing any of them could see… Could see what a  _ slut _ you make me for your dick…"

Marco's free hand was down his pants by Jean's second sentence after the chuckle, stroking away at himself. Jean's words—his  _ descriptions _ were only made all the more powerful knowing what he  _ looked _ like. Marco knew he shouldn't have been picturing the other man. There was no way he was even going to be able to look at him after this. Much less ever attempt to talk to him properly and like a decent human being. But  _ god _ it felt good. Picturing Jean's lips wrapped around him, sucking and licking along his length. Visualizing those hazel eyes staring back up at him from behind those glasses as the blond man sat on his knees between Marco's legs. "Mh… M-maybe… D-definitely s-seems like fun…" Marco knew he was a mess around Jean's voice. He was always a mess around Jean's voice.

"Oh I'm sure it does, baby… But anything with you sounds like fun. Sound so good for me when I get you worked up… That cute little stammer in your voice…" Jean murmured his praises, words low in his chest and breathy. He almost sounded like he could be touching himself. Marco shuddered slightly, daring to let himself believe the words, if only for the precious few minutes they were on the phone. He was entirely going to have to get a different job if he kept this up. And he couldn't imagine stopping. Maybe taking a different job so that he could keep talking to Jean wasn't the worst compromise after all.

Marco felt the heat rise into his cheeks. "Y-yeah…? Y-you like how I sound?"

"I love your voice, baby. You sound so sweet… Like it better when you moan for me though… Love the way you sound." Jean chuckled, causing Marco to shudder and stifle a whine in response. 

"Yeah… well… I c-can't really make noise where I am…" Marco bit his lip, feeling a risky rush at the admission.

"Oh…?" Jean's curiosity was clearly piqued. "Why's that? Are you being  _ naughty _ , Marco? Touching yourself somewhere you shouldn't be?" That unfair little laugh was going to be his undoing. It nearly made Marco moan outright just to hear it.

Marco's entire face went red at that and he was  _ very _ glad a blush didn't translate over the phone. "I… I uhm… m-might be at work… right now…" Jean was too. Just two rooms over. Two walls and some air the only thing between them. Marco couldn't help but wonder what he was doing. Was he just standing there? Was he doodling? Was he… Did Marco dare to dream that Jean might have been touching himself too? "I just… couldn't wait…" Couldn't wait because he'd already gotten Jean on the phone without thinking this through. And now here he was jacking off in an exam room like some kind of horny teenager. It was so  _ wrong _ . And Marco found his wrist moving faster, twisting at the end of each stroke.

"Oooh… Naughty naughty, Marco… Touching yourself at work…" As if Jean could talk. Even if he wasn't touching himself—which admittedly was much more likely and Marco knew that—he was at least  _ saying _ absolutely filthy things while at work. And, considering  _ where _ they worked, that was nearly as bad. 

"Nh… Not my fault you get me all worked up… How am I supposed to resist you?" Marco found himself unzipping his pants, pulling his cock free of them and the boxer briefs beneath them. He crossed the room, ducking behind the privacy curtain for at least an extra moment's warning if someone came in unexpectedly—not that anyone should have entered without knocking and waiting a moment first but… it didn't hurt to be cautious. 

Jean laughed outright at that, putting a mock-pout into his tone. "Hey now, you called me. …But I don't mind." The man on the other end of the phone paused for a moment. "Would you fuck me if I visited you at work, Marco? Find a quiet corner, bend me over, and pound me into the nearest hard surface?"

"O-oh  _ gnnh… _ " Marco whimpered to keep himself from moaning outright. Jean had no idea how much of a possibility that could have been if he actually liked Marco, if it weren't all just a business exchange. Bending Jean over one of the exam tables, the blond man clinging onto it as Marco railed into him from behind hard enough to make his glasses go askew… Marco covered his mouth for a moment to stifle a groan, breathing his words out from behind his hand. "I… I'd like that… Very much… Just… hard and fast… Make you really  _ work _ to keep quiet… God… Jean… Ngh…  _ Jean-nnh! _ " Marco's orgasm hit him suddenly and unexpectedly and he barely even had time to cup the head of his cock with his hand to catch the mess before he was jerking and shaking against the wall, head tipped back and eyes shut in pleasure.

"Oh… Marco,  _ baby _ , you really do have a pretty big thing for this, don't you…? You've already cum for me so nice and we hardly did anything…" Jean's amusement was blatant in his tone. Marco still wasn't sure how he managed to do that, to sound like he was  _ teasing _ him while still sounding like he was  _ aroused _ by it and that any laughing was laughing  _ with _ him. 

Marco flushed, a slight whine escaping him as he tucked himself away and did up his pants carefully before moving to grab a paper towel. God that was embarrassing.  _ He makes me cum quicker than a freaking teenager… _ And even then, he  _ still _ didn't think he'd cum so fast since their first call together. "T-told you it was weird…"

"Told you you could tell me anything," Jean retorted, smug tone clear in his voice. Yep, Marco was  _ not _ going to be able to look that man in the eyes.

"W-well… I should be getting back…" Marco stammered out his words, trying to quell the post-orgasm shaky weakness in his body. "Work… and all that…" Work and diligently avoiding seeing Jean in-person, at least.

"Right, right… Wouldn't wanna get in trouble, naughty boy…" Jean's words were halfway a purr and halfway a laugh and Marco gave an embarrassed whine in reply to the taunting. The words had no bite but  _ still _ … 

"Yeah, yeah… G'bye, Jean…" Marco rolled his eyes slightly, biting his lip. He was already quietly opening the door by the time he heard the response echoed from the other end. Ending the call and shoving his phone into his pocket, Marco smoothed his hair and his shirt to something resembling a respectable state before ducking out into the—thankfully empty—hallway. He made his way back out to the front and flipped through their files for the upcoming afternoon patients, trying to seem as nonchalant as he could, hoping his cheeks didn't betray him. Luckily, it seemed everyone else was occupied with their lunch still.

Marco expected to see Jean come back out right after him. But a minute passed. And another. And another. And when Jean finally came back out front, Marco couldn't help but look up from his files to steal a glance. The other man looked  _ very _ flushed and a bit disheveled, his strides quick as he crossed the room and slipped back into his office. Jean almost looked like… he'd just gotten off. Marco's cheeks flushed and he looked down guiltily as Jean glanced back at him, likely feeling Marco's eyes on him. Marco could feel Jean staring at him curiously for a moment before the other man retreated into his office again.

For the rest of the day, Marco went out of his way to avoid having to talk to Jean, going as far as to get the other nurses—usually Krista—to take patients over for scheduling follow-ups, making excuses about needing to check on other things. Aside from that one brief glance, he couldn't manage to make himself even look in the direction of the blond's office without alternately feeling like he was going to pop a stiffy or puke with nerves. He didn't call Jean that night. He couldn't. And besides… Jean would have thought him desperate if he called more than once in a day. …Wouldn't he? Marco's sleep was as restless as his mind, possibilities and hidden threats and 'what if' thoughts churning in his head and keeping him awake.

The next morning went about the same, with Marco adamantly avoiding Jean. It was becoming obvious that the other nurses knew  _ something _ was going on. While he was chatty and comfortable as long as the grumpy-looking blond wasn't in-sight, Marco clammed up as soon as Jean came around. It was about as far from subtle as one could get. But Marco didn't know how else to handle it. And it was starting to show. He didn't even have to ask Krista after the second time he pushed a patient onto her that morning. He knew he was slacking on his job. He knew he couldn't  _ afford _ to be slacking since it was only his first week. But he knew he  _ couldn't _ face Jean. Not after… Not after wanking to the guy while having phone sex with him from two rooms away. He just couldn't face him.

At lunch, Marco found himself alone in the staff kitchen, working on making himself a cup of coffee to keep himself awake. Marco heard someone come in behind him. The footsteps were light and at first he assumed it was Krista. Then he heard the door close. And Jean's voice.  _ Oh god _ . "Okay. What the  _ fuck _ is your problem?" 

Marco's eyes widened and he spun around, cup still in-hand. "Wh-wha?"

"With me. What the fuck is your problem with me?" Jean gestured as if it was obvious. Jean gestured a lot when he felt emphatic about something. And he was definitely gesturing a lot as he spoke. "Everyone talks about you like you're some kind of Freckled Jesus but as soon as I come around you clam right the fuck up. Like even talking to me is gonna fuckin' contaminate you or something. When the fuck did I shit in your cornflakes, buddy?"

Marco's eyes went wide, heart leaping into his throat and threatening to choke him when he tried to swallow. He was silent for a long moment, trying to just make his voice cooperate. Should he say something? The truth? A lie? Make up some false offense Jean committed against him? He didn't even know what he would say Jean had done. And he didn't  _ want _ to lie. Even if it went terribly. He wanted Jean to know. Even if he would regret telling him. Jean deserved to know. It was only when Jean turned to leave that Marco was able to make his voice work again. "B-because…"

Jean spun on his heel, brows deeply furrowed as he crossed his arms impatiently, leaning against the door. He waited a moment for Marco to continue to be silent before he gave a one-handed hurry-up gesture. "Come on then, Freckles. Out with it. What's your fuckin' problem with me?"

Marco flinched at the harshness of his tone. Still, he couldn't exactly blame Jean for being upset with him. He'd basically treated the poor guy like he was a plague at work and then used him to get off at night—although Jean didn't know that part—for  _ days _ . …Yet. "Because you'd have recognized me. And I… didn't know what you'd do… And I couldn't tell you. And…" Marco sighed, dropping his voice to its normal pitch. "B-because… Because it's  _ weird _ …"

Jean's eyes widened as soon as the words left Marco's mouth and he dropped his arms to his sides. "You can… You can tell me anything…" Jean gave back his half of the exchange. Instead of his usual purr, though, the words carried shock and a dawning realisation, as if he was tasting them against his tongue with a new flavour. 

That was it. Jean knew now. He knew who Jean was and Jean knew who he was and he knew what they'd done  _ together _ . It was out there. And Jean was  _ staring _ at him as if seeing him for the first time and Marco didn't know if he should be relieved or terrified but his brain seemed to have decided on a mix of  _ both _ . Eyes wide, Marco stumbled immediately into a string of apologies. "I’m  _ so sorry. _ I should have told you sooner. I’m so sorry. Oh please don’t say anything. I won’t call you anymore, just—" 

"Damn right you won't." Jean interrupted him shortly, pushing away from the wall and stalking closer. His words were sharp and sudden and Marco could feel any hope that he'd had that  _ any _ of it might have  _ meant _ something be crushed into pieces. He pressed back against the counter slightly as Jean got closer. "You'll drive yourself broke that way." Jean paused in his approach less than a stride away, hands clenching and unclenching his sides before he started wringing his hands in front of himself instead. 

Marco blinked in confusion, cup clutched tight to his chest with Jean standing in front of him. What did Jean care how he spent his money? And why did the blond look so… hesitant all of a sudden? "H-huh? I… I mean… you… I… Wh-?" Marco stammered on uselessly, momentarily perplexed. 

"Be a hell of alot easier on your wallet if you just take me out for coffee instead. Don't you think?" Jean bit at his lip in a way that looked both anxious and hopeful and it was all Marco could do to not swoon on the spot both from how  _ cute _ that was and how  _ shocked _ he was before the other man hurried to addendum his words. "O-or dinner. That'd be… cool too. But… Coffee first?" He'd never seen or heard Jean  _ nervous _ before, that slight hint of apprehension making the freckled man's heart stutter wildly in his chest in response. 

"Y-you… I mean… You wanna… Oh…" Marco's reply was anything but eloquent, half-stammered and half-awkward and wide-eyed with shock. Jean wanted… to go out with him. Jean wanted to go out with him  _ like on a date _ . Jean, his  _ coworker _ and the guy he'd been  _ paying _ to  _ wank on the phone to for months _ wanted to go out with him. 

_ Oh god _ . That was another awkward and terrifying thought. He'd gotten off on the phone to the guy. Jean knew so much about what Marco liked and disliked sexually, he'd heard Marco  _ cum _ many  _ many _ times, he'd told him  _ very _ explicit things about himself. And now,  _ now _ he wanted to go out with him? That was  _ completely _ backwards. "But I… You've heard me… We've talked about… Oh geez… Oh gosh…" 

Marco couldn't help but notice the way that Jean's cheeks turned a shade of pink to match his own. Nor the way the other man swallowed nervously before a flirty smirk, cracked and uncertain around the edges slipped onto his face. "Well… I guess that'll just make it easier when we get back to one of ours cause I already know what you like." It was obvious that Jean was trying to put on his usual tempting flirty tone. There was enough of it there—especially when paired with the very  _ idea _ of taking Jean back to his place and them  _ actually _ doing things—to make Marco's cock twitch slightly with interest. But Marco wasn't  _ dense _ either. And between the slight tremor in Jean's body language and the blush on his cheeks, it was also blatantly obvious how  _ apprehensive _ Jean was about the whole thing. And Marco could hardly blame him. After everything being  _ theoretical _ and 'just business' and  _ distant _ , this was a jarring shift. 

Shaking his head, it was Marco's turn to smile, albeit more open and less flirty, trying to sound reassuring. "You don't have to do that. Put on that act. I know it's… uhm… something to get used to. But… Coffee does sound good. After work? Maybe… meet up at Maria's?" Marco's first action when he got home was usually to make a beeline for his shower to get the hospital smell off of him. But taking a detour to actually spend time with Jean  _ in person _ was definitely a worthwhile sidetrack. 

Jean looked both relieved and embarrassed when Marco called him out on his act. But he smiled anyway and nodded, a blush on his cheeks. "Coffee then. Maria's after work." Jean paused for a moment, seemingly debating with himself. "…Sorry I snapped at you before. I just… really thought you had some issue with me." He shifted slightly in place, huffing out a laugh and moving to scratch at the back of his head. "Kinda thought it was cause I hit on you, honestly? Like that you were some kinda bigot or somethin'? But uh… I guess we both know  _ that's _ not it now."  _ Obviously _ . Jean bit at his lip again and  _ oh  _ Marco wanted to kiss him. Jean was the same Jean he'd been talking to for weeks. And that was both terrifying and amazing. And Marco nearly  _ did _ give in to that absurd impulse and kiss him then and there. 

Except for the fact that Krista chose that moment to knock on the door, opening it a moment later. She looked from Marco—tea cup still clutched in front of him like a shield but cheeks flushed slightly—over to Jean—standing very close in front of him and also looking extremely pink in the cheeks—and smiled, lips pursed in amusement and eyes sparkling with uncontained mirth. "Well I'm glad  _ you two _ finally worked things out. Figured you'd either wind up arguing or asking each other out sooner or later." 

Marco bit his lip slightly, flushing darker and edging himself out from where Jean had him pinned into the corner. "I guess you could say we just… needed to  _ hear _ from each other directly. No uh… telephone games." Marco couldn't help a small swell of satisfaction out the way Jean blushed with wide-eyes. 

"Well I'm glad that's settled then." Krista smiled a bit wider. 

Marco hummed his agreement before turning his attention back to Jean. "So Maria's tonight then?"

Jean nodded perhaps over-eagerly with his reply and Marco couldn't help but smile in response. "Maria's."

Marco spent the rest of his day in something of a daze. He had a date. With Jean. The actual same Jean who he'd been lusting over for weeks. And then half-pining over more recently once their conversations had begun to turn more personal.

For the rest of the afternoon, whenever Marco had to escort a patient to schedule a follow-up, he found himself exchanging small, coy smiles with Jean. It was… distracting in a way he hadn't been expecting. A way that made him both nervous and anxious and excited all at once. What if they didn't get along as well in real life? Without their pretense? Would Jean still find him as interesting when he wasn't being paid by the minute? 

By the time his shift ended, they ushered the last of the patients out, and the office was closed down for the day, Marco was a ball of apprehension and excitement. He and Jean managed to not cross paths on their way out but that wasn't surprising. If the other man was half as nervous as he was… Marco wasn't going to hold it against him.

Instead, he headed for his car and made the drive from the medical complex to Maria's, stopping to wipe his hands on his pants at nearly every light he hit. It wasn't a long drive but it didn't do anything good for his nerves either. By the time he walked into the coffee shop, he was starting to reconsider if more caffeine was really what the nervous jitters in his limbs needed. He spotted the shock of two-toned blond hair tucked away at a corner table and picking at the cardboard insulating sleeve. Jean looked up when he heard the chime of the bell on the door and Marco offered a slight wave and a smile. Marco would have sworn there was a slight blush to the other man's cheeks as he looked back down at the cup.

Marco got in line quickly with a slight smile. A few minutes later and with a green tea latte in hand, Marco perched himself on the seat opposite Jean at the small corner table. The other man had all but decimated the sleeve for his cup, small pieces of cardboard littering the table around the base of the cup. "…Nervous?" Marco prodded the question gently, keeping his tone quiet to hide the signs of his own apprehension. 

Jean looked up at him, startled as though he hadn't noticed Marco sitting down across from him. He huffed out a small, dry laugh. "Heh… Yeah. I don't uh… I don't do this much. The whole… in-person interaction thing outside work." 

"I never would have guessed…" Marco's response was wry, his lips pursed before he took a small sip of his tea. 

The look Jean pierced him with could have pinned a giant in place. And Marco was no giant. He shrank back slightly under the gaze, feeling meek as Jean spoke. "Hmph. You're one to talk. At least I'm not the one paying guys to have phone sex with me." 

"Hey now.  _ One _ guy." Marco emphasized his point. There was a  _ difference _ . Something about it being  _ a bunch _ of guys seemed… sleazy. Something about it  _ just _ being Jean was more… discerning. "I never called anybody but you." 

Jean actually flat out blushed at that and Marco couldn't help but feel accomplished and proud. "Oh… I… W-well yeah I mean you called me more nights than you didn't… So I mean… either I was your top pick or you've got one hell of a sex drive." Jean seemed to blurt out the words in an exaggerated and false boasting-confidence without taking the time to think about them too hard and the both of them blushed heavily as a result.  "But… thanks. S'good to feel special." Jean chose that moment to take a sip of his drink and the freckled man was sure he regretted it a moment later. 

"Well you  _ are _ special." Marco's response was instant and without any thought. Of course Jean was special. Why wouldn't he be? But as soon as the words passed his lips, his eyes went wide and he tipped a large sip of his tea down his throat, ignoring the way it scalded him on the way down. 

Jean, for his part, promptly and thoroughly choked on his coffee—or rather mocha if the overwhelming chocolate aroma emanating from the cup and now with droplets scattered across the table was any indication. "Sorry… hck… chk…" Jean coughed, pounding at his chest for a moment with a wheeze. "That was just…  _ really _ cheesy and blunt. Who actually  _ says _ that kinda stuff? I mean… you did it on the phone a few times but… I thought that was just a come-on" 

Marco snorted slightly at that before he tilted his head with a smile, biting at his lip. "Well… me for one? I like the cheesy stuff. It's feel-good. Just… not romance movies. They take cheese and make it a bad thing." 

"Agreed. Heh." Jean nodded firmly. "So… What uh… What kinda stuff are you into?" Jean obviously realised how terrible that sounded at exactly the moment Marco did, flailing in his hurry to alter his words. "I- I mean— n-not like— I mean… Fuck, you know what I mean." Jean finally huffed, slumping slightly in defeat. 

Marco chuckled. Which rapidly became a snicker. And then a laugh. All while Jean sulked deeper into his seat, holding his cup in front of his face close enough that the very bottom of his glasses started to fog from the rising hot air. "Oh gosh… You don't even  _ know _ how much of a relief it is to actually finally  _ meet _ you." Marco paused before explaining himself when he saw the confused and disbelieving 'what are you on' look on Jean's face. "I thought you'd be this like… suave, smooth, super-too-cool guy that like wouldn't even  _ look _ in my direction unless I was paying you. But you're… not. You're just… you. You're awkward and nervous and it's kind of adorable." And Marco might have been falling for him just a little bit harder just from that.  _ Not to mention he was really very attractive. _

That seemed to be something Jean could work with and he sat up slightly, jutting out his chin in mock-offense. "I…" Jean paused to run a hand through his hair which immediately flopped back down again, "am  _ entirely _ the most suave guy in this whole place." He tossed a wink in Marco's direction and they both dissolved into laughter. 

Conversation after that was easy and flowed better than Marco had been expecting. They brushed back past some topics they'd talked about before, books, movies, games, but now with more detail now that they weren't trying to skirt around their personal lives or personal aspects. And they were able to talk about things beyond that. Marco touched on finishing school  _ finally _ and why he'd opted for a 4-year degree rather than a 2-year, Jean touched on going for medical billing originally and winding up as a receptionist because "phones are easy, no one knows you" which Marco didn't really agree on but he wasn't going to argue. 

Jean mentioned in passing how he'd started working for the hotline to pay off some debts he'd gathered early on in university before he'd gotten his receptionist job and then just kept with it to pay it off faster and because he liked the power rush—to which Marco had blushed and stammered appropriately. Marco still wasn't sure how he felt about the idea of the other man continuing to do that sort of thing if they were going to be… what… dating? But he could tell Jean enjoyed it and he didn't particularly want to seem like some kind of controlling jerk demanding that he quit his job. It was just over the phone, it wasn't  _ real _ , Marco reminded himself. 

But the conversation continued to flow either way, with topics ranging across the spectrum and it was clear neither of them wanted to leave. At one point, Marco got up to get them another round of their drinks—discovering that Jean's drink was in fact a white chocolate mocha that up-close smelled more of chocolate than coffee and in return being not-so-silently judged for his green tea latte—but they fell back into conversation quickly enough. By the time the employees were closing up shop around them, Marco had long since reached the conclusion that this was one of the most  _ comfortable _ first dates he could ever remember having. The first of many dates with Jean, he hoped. 

They tossed the remnants of their drinks and talked easily on their way out to the parking lot but when they reached Jean's car first, both men stopped moving and speaking, an unexpected awkward silence descending between them. It was Jean who spoke first, biting his lip for a moment before daring to open his mouth. "So this was… nice." 

"Yeah," Marco smiled. "Yeah, it was. Uhm… d'you think… maybe I could get your number— N-not for like…  _ y'know. _ "  _ Sex stuff. _ He couldn't bring himself to say it aloud but Jean blushed and coughed into his hand with wide-eyes, obviously getting his meaning. "But… just… get in touch or whatever? Text? Maybe… If you're not busy—Which if you are it's fine—we could meet up tomorrow or Sunday or something?" He dug into his pocket, pulling out and unlocking his phone before offering it out in Jean's direction. 

"Sure. Yeah. Sure." Jean took the offered phone in fingers that Marco couldn't help but notice were shaking slightly. He tapped out his number as he continued, the phone screen casting a glowing reflection against his glasses in the low light from the streetlamps. "I mean… Saturday… or Sunday… I can uh… I can make some time either way, probably." Jean offered the phone back to Marco a moment later as the freckled man heard the buzzing that was probably Jean having sent himself a text from his phone. 

Taking the phone, Marco shoved it back in his pocket, head tilting with a slight smile as he bit his lip. "Cool then… So I'll uhm… Talk to you soon then?" Marco found himself hovering awkwardly with no idea how to navigate their boundaries. They'd talked sexual fantasies for weeks on the phone but this was different, this was  _ first date _ different. Was it okay to try for a kiss? Was that too much? Should he just go for an awkward wave? Or would Jean be offended? 

A moment later, Jean solved Marco's internal dilemma. Obviously hesitant, he straightened himself up, stepping closer and tilting his head up to close the distance between them as Marco hovered, frozen in place. And promptly bumped their noses into each other. 

Marco stepped back slightly with a small laugh, rubbing at his nose for a moment as Jean pouted at him in frustration and huffed.  _ Too cute, just too cute _ . How was this the same man who could murmur such lewd things in his ear? Closing the space between them again, Marco moved to cup at the other man's jaw, brushing his thumb lightly across the swell of Jean's lips. Satisfied by the slight gasp the action drew out and the way Jean's eyes drifted partly closed, he leaned in, catching the blond's lips with his own. It was only a light kiss but it was lingering and charged with promise, Jean's lips warm and pliant against his own. Marco pulled back a few heartbeats later, biting at his own lip with a slight nervous smile as he took in Jean's face with a shaky breath, dropping his hand and stepping back again. 

Jean seemed momentarily in a daze, cheeks a deep shade noticeable even in the dim yellow light around them and eyes not fluttering open again until a few seconds later. From so close, Marco could appreciate the hazel shine in them with flecks that seemed nearly gold against the silver and blue frames of his glasses. "U-uhm… S-so… G'night, Marco." 

Marco smiled wider at that reaction and gave a small nod. It was strange to hear those same words from Jean but with so much more emotion in them. "Goodnight, Jean." He stepped back another step before moving around the other man's car to head for his own. His heart hammered erratically in his chest the entire drive home, nerves and excitement and relief and apprehension and joy colliding at random as they swirled within him. Marco heard his phone go off just before he left the parking lot and then several more times when he was a few minutes from home, buzzing against his thigh quietly.

**tonight was fun thanks** ****  
**i don't go out much** ****  
**but it was really nice** ****  
**helped that the company was cute haha** ****  
**definitely wouldn't mind doing dinner sometime** ****  
**y'know if you wanna or w/e** ****  
**you have v nice lips** ****  
**fuck is that weird to say?** ****  
**i feel like that's weird af to say** **  
** **ok it was definitely weird to say, srry**

Walking through the door with his phone already out of his pocket, Jean's messages shined up at him from the screen and Marco couldn't help but snicker to himself at the progression. For all that Jean had put on confident airs, he was kind of… a dork. A dork with an unfairly hot voice and a gift for spinning his words together when he tried.

**Yeah it was fun. :) Would love to do dinner soon! And uhm thanks for the compliment? ^///^** Marco tapped out his reply quickly before toeing off his shoes and heading for his bathroom, tapping out a second message before setting his phone on the vanity to undress.  **Sorry, just got home. Gotta wash off the germicide from work.**

Marco's phone buzzed again before he'd even dropped his shirt to the ground but he resisted the urge to check it until he'd finished undressing.

**ooh getting all wet and soapy eh marco?**

The colour of Marco's face quickly blossomed into a brilliant shade of crimson as his fingers stumbled to reply. It only occurred to him as he went to type his reply that he couldn't call Jean through the hotline anymore. And it wasn't like their relationship was at the phase where something like  _ phone sex _ would naturally happen. So it seemed like he would be taking things entirely into his own imagination for a while. Still, he couldn't resist a slight flirt in his reply.  **You're a tease, that's not fair. ...But so what if I am? ;)** Marco hopped into the shower then. He knew if he didn't, he'd be tempted to let Jean distract him until he was too tired to shower.

**of course i'm a tease** ****  
**it's kinda my job** ****  
**well one of them anyway** ****  
**besides you were the one who mentioned showering** ****  
**you kinda invited that one** ****  
**but i can stop if it's weird** **  
** **is it weird?**

Marco's phone had buzzed so many times in quick succession while he was taking his—unusually quick and cold—shower that he had to wonder how Jean typed so fast. Especially when he clearly didn't have autocorrect enabled based on his lack of capital letters. 

Reading through the messages, he blushed before frowning.  **You don't have to stop. I don't exactly mind a cute guy flirting with me. Besides, we've done worse technically?** Marco debated on adding his last sentence but it was true, really. They'd probably talked for hours about kinks and fetishes and sex acts and fantasies if you added all the time up—much to the chagrin of Marco's wallet. So a flirty text was nothing, really.

**that was WORK omg ahh** ****  
**but i guess you're right** ****  
**it's still... idk** ****  
**but at least you think i'm cute? Haha** **  
** **omg i'm so awkward i'm sorry**

Marco, on the other hand, knew exactly what it was and didn't hesitate to point it out with his response.  **It's just that it's weird, right? Actually knowing each other? I get it. Same for me tbh. It's ok. We're just not there. (Yet?) But really, no pressure. :)** He  _ wanted _ to flirt with Jean, it was strange to not. But… things held something…  _ different _ now. They'd been on a date. They'd talked. It was something  _ new. _

**exactly omg yes** **  
** **it's so weird haha**

Marco nodded absently despite being alone in the room.  **Well... new topic then? Kinda used to you taking up my evenings haha. If you're not busy.**

**hey now you always called me** **  
** **I have time for you, definitely**

Marco smiled slightly at that, snorting with a slight roll of his eyes.  **Not my fault you're good conversation.**

**yea yea perv haha** **  
** **also you have an absurd amount of freckles**

Not expecting that segue in their conversation, Marco blinked at his phone for a long moment before replying.  **Uh... thanks? Is that a good thing or a bad thing?**

**good thing** ****  
**it's cute** **  
** **you're cute**

**You're cuter. Especially with those glasses and your eyes. Hazel is an understatement.** Marco blushed as he tapped out his reply easily before sending a second message to take the weight off the first.  **So... any warnings about our coworkers I should know before I get myself in trouble?**

**ahhhhh omg lskflkasdjf** ****  
**um never steal krista's lunch** **  
** **she looks cute but she's terrifying**

**Oh yikes. Cute but deadly? Noted. What else?** Marco laughed as he replied.

They fell into conversation easily after that. After a while, Marco noticed Jean's spelling and what grammar he used deteriorating and shortly after that Jean announced he was going to bed.  _ So that's what sleepy Jean texts look like. What does sleepy Jean look like? _ Marco let himself drift off on that thought after plugging in his phone. 

Marco's Saturday and Sunday were spent trading texts with Jean when they found themselves with free time. Occasionally flirty, occasionally stream-of-thought, sometimes dipping into that sexual sort of suggestive before one of them would shrink back from it or change the topic abruptly. By Sunday evening, Marco wanted to hear Jean's voice again but the idea of calling him was too weird. They'd only ever talked on the phone through the hotline. And sex had been a major topic of conversation. And while Marco missed Jean's voice, he also wasn't sure what to do with the inevitable boner he'd probably pop just from hearing Jean's voice in his ear through his phone's speaker. So he kept things to their texts.

Monday was… both nerve-wracking and a relief. The day went normally until lunch, he missed seeing Jean come in but they traded small smiles whenever Marco brought a patient to Jean's window. Through some happenstance of bringing his own lunch and having coworkers who either decided to go out or ate in their offices, Marco found himself alone in the kitchen at his lunch break, waiting for his food to heat up in the microwave. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to find Jean standing there, leaning against the doorway. The freckled man couldn't help a small grin. "Hey, stranger." 

Jean snorted under his breath, pushing off from the wall to cross the room and grab a coffee cup. "I dunno, I think you're the strange one…" He smirked as he grabbed the pot to fill his cup and added an entirely unreasonable amount of sugar and a much more reasonable amount of milk to his cup. Seeing Marco's questioning look, Jean only shrugged. "It's too bitter otherwise." 

Marco shrugged and nodded, sipping at his tea. He tilted his head, turning to look at Jean when he noticed the man was still watching him, seemingly hovering on the edge of some internal debate. As if waiting for him to do exactly that, the blond glanced at the doorway before leaning up to steal a kiss, cheeks flushed with a pink tint when he pulled away. Marco blinked in disbelief for a moment before smiling more broadly. "I could get used to that…" His tone was light, teasing but honest. 

The blush on Jean's face darkened but whatever he'd been about to retort with was cut off by the beeping of the microwave, making them both jump. Jean muttered something about needing to finish some filing before hurrying off. 

Tuesday was more bold as the two traded stolen kisses whenever they could manage a moment alone. Through an unspoken mutual agreement, they kept things light but tender, still feeling out one another's boundaries, still navigating being  _ together _ . It was an entirely different sort of game than what they had gotten used to with each other on the phone, curiosity replacing lust as they danced around feeling each other out. 

Wednesday was more heated, their kisses growing more desperate. Part of it might have been that Jean was scheduled to be off work for Thursday and Friday—needing to help his sister Hitch move out of her old apartment and into her new one before Monday came around—and there was a slight anticipated longing to the idea that they couldn't see each other until the weekend, at least, depending how long the moving took. After a pointed look from Krista when she walked in on them on one of their breaks, Jean and Marco agreed to meet at the little coffee shop again after work. Jean couldn't stay out too late, needing to make the drive in the morning, so it seemed like the best option. 

It was a nice evening and they wound up going for a small walk with their drinks. Which wound up with two forgotten coffee cups as kissing gave way to making out against Jean's car. Which likely would have gone farther were they not interrupted by the sound of a small crowd of people coming down the street towards them. By the time the group had passed, the tension—the desperation—had subsided again and they traded another soft goodnight kiss, lingering to make it last them the days until they would see each other again. 

Thursday without Jean was… slow and uneventful. Marco found himself sneaking texts to Jean whenever he could spare a moment—something which Jean teasingly reprimanded him for in response. His evening was… quiet and Marco found himself focusing far too much on listening for the chime of his phone even as he made dinner and tried to catch up on his netflix queue. Friday was more of the same and by Friday evening, Marco was tired of being limited to texts. He missed Jean's  _ voice _ . He caved in and called, pushing past his anxiety about whether he would immediately spring a boner at hearing Jean's voice—he did but he pointedly ignored it—and he was glad for it. 

Their conversation was… surprisingly easy. Once Marco made it clear that he just wanted to  _ talk _ talk. Or, rather, as he'd said, "I missed hearing your voice—not… not like a  _ sex _ thing. I just… Missed hearing you." Which was decidedly one of the least elegant ways Marco had ever explained himself on anything ever. It was more comfortable than he'd expected, easy, but still with something churning under the surface, the memories of their previous conversations strong in both their minds. Soon enough, Jean had started yawning chronically and Marco insisted that he go to bed. When Jean mentioned that Hitch's move had gone easier and quicker than expected—Marco could hear the tiredness in his voice—the freckled man was quick to suggest they do something the next day. Jean agreed easily, on the condition that he could choose the place. And Marco, missing the other man desperately, had agreed despite his reservations. 

Saturday evening came faster than Marco had expected. He found himself double-checking the address he'd given Jean no less than six times as well as the time the other man had said he'd pick him up. He still wasn't sure why he'd agreed to let Jean pick him up rather than insisting on meeting there. Wherever  _ there _ was. Marco was distinctly aware of the fact that Jean still hadn't told him where they were going. When pressed, his replies had been vague and nothing short of flirty. Something about the tension left in the air from their makeout session against Jean's car outside of Maria's coffee on Wednesday was amplified by having not seen Jean at all for all of Thursday or Friday, limited to text on the screen. And then breaking through the barrier and actually talking to him on the phone on Friday night had changed the atmosphere between them. There was a tension that hadn't been there before. The sort of tension that both charged and terrified Marco. And left him wanting to run away and puke and yet dive into the situation headfirst.

About to check his phone for the umpteenth time, Marco nearly jumped out of his skin at the buzzing of his doorbell, bringing a hand up to clutch at his chest against his racing heart with a quiet curse. He pressed the intercom button. "Jean?"

"H-hey Marco…" Jean sounded about two breaths short of hyperventilating and Marco took pity on him, pressing the buzzer for the door immediately.

Marco breathed deeply, straightened his shirt, and checked his outfit in the mirror on the inside of his closet door again before heading for the door when he heard the knock against it a few minutes later. Jean had been so vague about where they were meant to be going that Marco had decided on a dark green button-down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows to compliment a pair of black jeans—which made his ass look  _ fantastic _ if he dared say so himself. Letting out a shaky breath, Marco checked through the peephole to find Jean standing there in a black button-down and wondered for a moment if he was overdressed until he saw Jean was wearing jeans as well.  _ Good job, Bodt, you guessed it right. _ Not wanting to leave the other man standing there looking distinctly nervous for too long, he unlocked and opened his door.

The distorted fish-eye perspective of the peephole didn't do Jean justice and Marco's smile widened considerably when he saw him standing there in the doorway. Jean quickly dropped his hands to his sides from where he'd been fidgeting with them, smoothing out nonexistent lines on his pants. Marco couldn't help the small teasing smirk that flitted onto his face. "Hey stranger. Looking for someone?"

Jean snorted, a faux-confused face pulling onto his expression. "Well,  _ someone _ told me my  _ boyfriend _ lived here… But all I see are teasing assholes. Must have the wrong address." Jean smirked as Marco snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay." Marco felt his heart do a giddy flip at the emphasis of 'boyfriend'. He stepped away from the door for a moment to slip on his shoes before shoving his keys into his pocket and locking the door behind him as he stepped out into the hallway. "So are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Mmh… nope. Surprise." Jean grinned at him in that excited-nervous way as they headed down the hallway to the old, narrow staircase.

Marco sighed at how Jean seemed determined to play their little game. "Fine then," he replied with a shrug before grabbing for Jean's hand. "Then lead on."

It wasn't hard to spot how Jean's pace stuttered at the presence of Marco's hand in his own. Nor was it hard to see how he nearly missed the first step with how preoccupied he was with looking at their clasped hands. But thankfully they managed to avoid that catastrophe—which would have been a terrible omen for their evening as far as Marco was concerned—and before long they were out on the street. Marco found himself being lead around the corner to one of the small local parking garages.

Before long they were at Jean's car and Marco couldn't resist pushing the other man against the side of the car to steal a kiss, passionate and needy. Jean gasped wonderfully as his back collided with the car with a dull thud and he all but melted into the kiss, returning it easily while gripping gently at the freckled man's biceps as Marco drank in his reactions. When he pulled back, Marco barely caught the slight whine that escaped Jean's lips as he chased after the kiss for a fraction of a moment.

Jean's expression was glossed over with a dazed look as he blinked hazel eyes open a moment later and Marco found himself sorely tempted to suggest they skip dinner and go right to dessert. "Wh-what was that for?"

"Mh… missed you?" Marco's expression was light and playful, inflecting his words up at the end in question.

Jean quirked a brow at him in disbelief, cheeks tinted pink. "It's been two days. That's just a fuckin' weekend."

"I know. It's  _ eons _ ," Marco replied fondly with a laugh, stealing another light kiss before heading around to the passenger side of the car. Jean followed his gaze with an expression that simply asked 'are you for real?' to which Marco could only shrug and smile meekly. He liked being around Jean. 

Marco opened the car door and slipped into the seat when he heard it the doors unlock, looking around and taking stock of the interior of the car for the first time. It was… surprisingly less messy than he'd expected. He'd thought that the man who could hardly form a coherent sentence before ten in the morning would have had a car strewn with coffee cups or something to that effect. But it was… tidy. Almost as clean as a rental, even. Marco found himself sitting a little neater and more carefully as he did up his seatbelt, not wanting to muss anything up.

Having apparently noticed the change in posture, Jean snorted as he buckled himself in. "You don't have to do that. I'm not some kind of neat freak. By the time I was done hauling Hitch's shit around, it looked like a fuckin' bomb went off in here. I gave up and took it to the car wash this morning. Figured it'd been a while so I had it detailed while it was there."

Marco couldn't help how he relaxed at that knowledge, slumping down into his seat slightly. He could practically  _ feel _ Jean rolling his eyes at him as he started the car and pulled out of the parking garage. 

It turned out their destination was a small and quiet restaurant overlooking the water. Classy but not formal and Marco was suddenly glad for his accurate guess on the attire. It was more  _ expensive _ than he'd been expecting but Jean insisted it was more than worth it and that it was his treat. Marco had tried to get away with ordering something small and more affordable but Jean had given him that cocked-brow 'are you kidding me' stare until Marco relented and changed his order to a full menu item. Even at the end of their meal, Jean flat out refused to let him pay for any of it. He joked that half the money in his account was probably from Marco's calls alone, sending the darker-haired man into a fit of blushing and stumbling over his words. He  _ did _ have a point; Marco's budget certainly had taken a hit from his slight addiction to hearing Jean's voice. 

Their meal and the evening in general went well, their conversation easy as always. But there was a hint of something  _ else _ . That awareness that this was a formal date, not 'just coffee' but something  _ more _ . After dinner, they wandered the boardwalk talking more—Marco had apparently been more deprived of contact with Jean than he'd thought—until it had gotten dark and the evening's chill started to set in. They'd reluctantly headed back for the car, neither particularly wanting the evening to end. The drive wasn't far and soon—too soon for Marco's tastes—Jean had stopped outside of Marco's building. 

Marco moved to undo his seatbelt before pausing to look at Jean. "That was… really nice. Thank you." 

"So I was right to keep it a surprise?" Jean's words were teasing with a smirk before his smile dropped into something more fond. "But yeah… Yeah it was. It's uhm… I'm glad you had a good time," Jean bit his lip, hesitating the same way he had the first night outside of the coffee shop.

But this time Marco beat him to the punch before he could do or say anything. "You wanna come up for a few? I mean… if you want to?" He only hoped he didn't seem too desperate, too much like he was outright asking Jean up to his place for sex.

Marco would have sworn that Jean paled slightly at the suggestion before swallowing and nodding, a small hesitant smile slipping onto his face. "Yeah… Yeah okay, sure. Lemme just… I'll park then." Jean put the car back into gear and pulled onto the road only to pull into the parking garage around the corner. 

Shockingly enough, they found a spot without too much trouble for a Saturday night. Marco found himself fiddling with his keys in his pocket for the entire walk to his building and then fiddling with them in his hand for the duration of their trip up the stairs and to his apartment. Letting himself into the apartment first, Marco swung the door open and stepped to the side to let Jean in after him.

"Sorry it's not much," Marco apologised with a slight shrug as he toed off his shoes, leaving them tucked under the small table by the door and dropping his keys onto it. He saw Jean doing the same as he stepped around the blond man to close and lock the door behind them. Jean was in his apartment. The very same apartment where he'd  _ wanked _ to this man's voice countless times. Marco refused to let himself—or his  _ dick _ —focus on that thought. 

Jean, meanwhile, had taken it on himself to step farther into the apartment, walking past his couch and eyeing up the kitchen before turning on his heel to look back at Marco again. "…Probably bigger than my place. Mine's just a studio." 

Marco wasn't quite sure what to say to that so instead he just shrugged, tilting his head towards the kitchen. "You want something to drink? Or uhm… Netflix maybe if you've got some time?" It was Saturday so it wasn't like they had to worry about work in the morning. But he wasn't sure if Jean would want to stay. Why had he even invited him up? 

"Y-yeah. Water would… Water would be great." Jean looked almost relieved to have somewhere to direct his attention. Marco couldn't help but notice how Jean hovered where he stood until the freckled man took the initiative to lead them into the kitchen. He got out two glasses, poking at the ice and water buttons on his fridge to fill them both. The reasonably nice kitchen was a large part of what had sold him on the place to begin with. He offered one glass out to Jean who had taken it upon himself to lean against the kitchen counter. Marco took up a matching position beside him, only the smallest space between their arms as they sipped at their glasses. 

"…Hey, Marco?" Jean spoke up after a few moments of silence, setting his glass down on the counter beside him.

"Hmm…?" Marco tilted his head curiously, setting his glass down as well and turning slightly to rest his hip against the counter rather than his backside. 

Jean watched him for a moment, doing that familiar hesitating apprehensive moment that Marco had come to recognize as the other man debating with himself. Pushing off from the counter, he turned to face the freckled man, moving until he had Marco pinned against the counter before catching him in a kiss. 

Marco let out a small sound of surprise before responding to the kiss easily, hands moving forward to settle on Jean's waist before drawing him closer. He shuddered slightly at the increased contact of their bodies as Jean groaned against his lips. Marco took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, their movements quickly growing more heated away from any chance of prying eyes. It wasn't long until Marco took the opportunity to turn them, pushing Jean back against the refrigerator with a soft thump. Jean gasped out a slight moan, hands clutching and clawing at the fabric of Marco's button-down covering his chest. He wasn't sure which of them it was but one of them shifted slightly, bringing up the slightest friction between their hips and Marco broke the kiss with a pleasured gasp. 

"S-so this is it, huh? The place you called me from all those times?" Jean's voice was tinted deeper with arousal when he spoke, cheeks flushed and breaths slightly shorter and Marco didn't think he'd ever seen anything more enticing. Jean huffed out a slight nervous laugh to follow his words, bringing his hands up higher between them before looping his arms over Marco's shoulders, carding the fingers of one hand through the hair at the nape of the dark-haired man's neck. 

Shuddering at the touch running through his hair, Marco smirked slightly, more than a bit breathless. But the implications Jean had set out… What he had  _ asked _ about… Jean was in his  _ apartment _ . Apprehension and a sense of  _ finally _ warred in his mind. "Hm… well… Not from my  _ kitchen _ …" He gave a tilt of his head in the direction of his bedroom. "But not far from here… Could show you…" 

Jean seemed to hesitate for a moment before nodding with an almost shy smile, biting his lip. "Yeah… Yeah you could."  

The apprehension in Jean's body was something that made Marco hesitate as well. He stole a light kiss before moving to pull back. But Jean closed the distance between them again, tugging Marco back against him before he nipped at his lip. Marco gasped in response, tensing before giving a small groan and deepening the kiss between them again, gripping at the other man's waist briefly. His hands drifted down, working their way under the fabric of the shirt Jean wore before moving back up again, fingertips drifting along the edge of the skin at the top of his pants and making the blond gasp and break away to rest his head back against the cold metal of the refrigerator in response, one hand dropping from his shoulder. 

Seizing his opportunity, Marco leaned in to mouth and nip at Jean's exposed neck, drawing out a surprised keening moan as the other man clutched at him tighter with one arm, his other hand scrabbling against the door of the fridge behind him. He nipped and licked across the flesh he could access around the collared shirt, trying to not draw up any marks—yet, at least. He felt one of Jean's legs slide up the outside of his thigh—hooking behind his leg to draw them closer—and he couldn't help but groan and grip at his hips tighter again. Jean's knees buckled momentarily in response but neither of them pulled away. Marco gave a slight roll of his hips forward, drawing out matching moans from the both of them. He could already feel a damp patch forming in the front of his underwear and he could feel Jean's arousal stirring against him as well, an intoxicatingly firm pressure against his own cock. 

Marco rolled his hips forward again before pulling back. He couldn't help but smile slightly at the small whine that escaped Jean as a result, watching lust-hazed hazel eyes blinking open at him to a half-lidded state from between the silver and blue frames of his glasses. As Marco stepped back, he reached out to take Jean's hand, giving a small squeeze and tugging the other man in the direction of his bedroom. Again that same spark of shy apprehension crossed Jean's face and Marco gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile despite his arousal. He could only assume Jean was as nervous as he was about this, about doing things  _ in person _ . After all the talking, the boasting, the  _ fantasy _ , what would the  _ reality _ possibly be like? Better, he hoped. 

Jean nodded, smiling back before he followed behind him quickly, the energy between them seeming skittish but excited. Almost as soon as they'd passed the threshold of the bedroom doorway, Marco turned, pulling Jean close to him again and drawing out a gasp. He bypassed Jean's lips, bringing a hand up to thread through Jean's hair. The blond groaned and shuddered in response. Marco tugged, tilting Jean's head to the side to bite at his neck. Jean whined, clutching at the freckled man's chest again for a moment before fumbling for the buttons of his shirt. 

"Jean can I…" Marco started before pausing, rephrasing his question. "Do I have to be worried about leaving marks?" 

"N-no!" Jean gasped out, making it to the final button of Marco's shirt and splaying his fingers across his chest, nails raking across the skin lightly and making Marco groan in response. " _ Fuck _ no…  _ Do it. _ Bite me, mark me up, Marco  _ please _ …" Jean's words were all but a desperate whine as he tilted his head more, all but offering his neck up. His body was trembling slightly as his hands clenched and unclenched against Marco's skin. 

If Marco's dick hadn't been at attention before, it certainly was after hearing  _ that _ , twitching against the damp spot forming in his underwear and sparking a friction against his cock that made him tremble. Having Jean clutching at him, keening for him, while he said those things… " _ Fuck, _ Jean…" Marco kissed across the side of Jean's neck before finding a spot to bite and suckle at, keeping the other man clutched close to him with one hand in his hair and the other at his waist. 

Jean's breath hitched as he all but writhed against Marco, clutching and clinging onto him. His hips bucked forward and drew out a moan from both of them. Breaking away from Jean's neck, Marco let his hand slip from Jean's waist to his ass, drawing him closer still and revelling in the pliant flesh beneath his touch and the way Jean shuddered against him before he chose another spot to bite. He squeezed and kneaded for a moment as he drew up another mark and Jean whimpered, nails digging bluntly into the meat of Marco's chest and making him wince slightly. 

Laving his tongue across the dark spots, Marco kissed each one in turn before pulling back. His hands moved quickly to undo the buttons of Jean's shirt and strip the fabric off of him, pausing to shrug off his own open shirt as well. He could feel the other man's eyes on him, staring openly, and he couldn't help but do the same in return, taking in the lines of Jean's body with a slight lick of his lips. Marco stepped forward again, running his hands across Jean's skin, across his chest and stomach and down to his waist, before catching him in a kiss, drawing their bodies flush together. 

Marco turned them then, pushing Jean back towards the bed until the backs of his knees hit against it. Jean audibly  _ squeaked _ as he fell back to a sitting position on the bed, clutching at Marco's arms for a moment. Marco stepped forward into the space between Jean's legs, running his hands over the other man's shoulders as Jean stared at his groin before he looked up at Marco's face apprehensively, face flushed and the tent in his pants more than obvious. 

Dropping to his knees, Marco pushed at Jean's shoulders to encourage him to lean back slightly, hands moving to undo the blond's pants, button and zipper giving way to his motions. Marco noticed the tension in Jean's body, assuming it was just nerves at this being their first time doing anything like this together  _ in person _ . He himself was jittery with a nervous sort of excitement so he couldn't hold it against Jean in the slightest. 

Marco tugged at Jean's pants and underwear as Jean lifted his hips slightly to help get them down off his ass. But then Marco moved to tug them down in the front, exposing Jean's cock, and the blond finally spoke up. "W-wait!" 

Marco stopped moving, tilting his head to look at Jean curiously. "Hey… you don't have to look so tense… We don't  _ have t— _ " 

"N-no. It's not that…" Jean cut him off before he could finish. "I never… I mean… I've never… mgnh…" Jean trailed off, seemingly frustrated and embarrassed. 

"…What?" Marco frowned in confusion. He'd never  _ what _ exactly? 

"A-any of it…" Jean wasn't looking at him, focusing on a spot of floor off to the side of the two of them. 

Marco blinked. "….Wait. You don't mean… You've never… had sex?" How was that possible? Jean was… so good at what he did. How had he never done it himself? 

"Yes! I mean no! I mean…  _ fuck. _ " Jean gave another frustrated sound, running a hand through his hair and worrying at his lip. "Look. I never even fuckin'  _ wanked _ to the phone shit okay? Not on the calls, not after,  _ none _ of it… I mean… Not like… not until you." Marco's brows raised at that bit of information, feeling both surprised and immensely flattered. "It was just an act. I was  _ faking _ it. I just… liked the  _ power _ rush of it. And then you… and I actually…  _ Yes, _ I'm a fuckin'  _ virgin _ , okay.?" Jean's face was a deep shade of crimson that extended up to his ears and down his neck. 

"Huh…" Marco mused out the surprised sound. "…So you work for a phone sex hotline…" 

"No shit," Jean snorted back, giving that familiar disbelieving look, its potency lessened by the fact that he was shirtless and blushing. "You knew this." 

Marco rolled his eyes slightly in response. That wasn't the point he was trying to make. He pressed on. "And yet you're a virgin." 

"…Yes." Jean huffed out the word like it was a shameful admission, almost seeming to flinch along with it. 

"And you don't normally wank with clients… But you did with me?" Marco's obvious amusement and arousal was creeping into his tone. He had to admit, he liked the idea that he was  _ different _ to Jean, that he was special. 

There was another longer pause. "…Y-yes?" Jean was obviously unsure where Marco was going with this. He squirmed slightly, gasping when the movement had the heels of Marco's palms grinding against his trapped erection. 

Marco, on the other hand, was  _ entirely _ sure where he was going with this.  _ He _ was the only one Jean had ever gotten off on the phone with. And  _ he _ would be the first to touch Jean like this. Intimately. Sexually. He curled the tips of his fingers around the top edge of Jean's pants, nails dragging through the coarse and apparently  _ trimmed _ hair there. He raised a brow in question, waiting for Jean's minute nod before tugging the fabric down and out of his way. 

Jean's cock jerked free of his underwear, springing up, and Marco had to stop for a moment to just  _ stare _ . " _ Fuck _ , Jean…" He reached out, brushing his fingertips across the length before thumbing across the slick head. "You're  _ gorgeous _ … Just look at your cock…" Oh Marco wanted that in his mouth. 

Jean's cock twitched in response, enthusiastically spurting out another glistening bead of precum as the blond stifled a moan. "Nngh… M-Marco…" Jean's hands fisted at his sides, tangling in the sheets. 

"I've hardly even done anything yet…" Marco chuckled slightly in amusement, giving a few slow strokes. 

"Y-yeah well… S'a lot to me y'know…" Jean's reply was airy and shaky as he tried to look at Marco's movements. Marco couldn't help but feel a thrill of satisfaction at how Jean's speech had deteriorated into breathiness already.

"It's… it's okay if I don't… I mean…  _ Is it _ okay if I…" Marco sighed in frustration, trying his question a third time. "Do you want me to use a condom? For like… sucking you off?" He really couldn't stand the taste of latex in his mouth and he kind of really wanted to  _ taste _ Jean but it was up to the other man to decide and he had some decent flavoured lubes that would make it doable, at least. 

"Wh…?" Jean blinked his eyes back into focus for a moment, seeming to need to stop to think about what Marco was asking him. "Oh… Uhm…" He shook his head, swallowing around a shaky breath. "N-no, it's okay. You don't need one for this… If that's okay with you…?" 

Marco grinned slightly. "More than okay." He was quick to follow through, wrapping one hand around the base of Jean's dick to steady it before licking a long line up the underside of the heated flesh. He shuddered at the salty taste of the other man's skin against his tongue, a pleased sigh escaping him. 

" _ Fuck! _ " Jean cried out, one hand moving to grip at Marco's hair suddenly, drawing out a low groan from the freckled man as he nuzzled into the touch slightly.  

Reaching the tip of Jean's cock, Marco wrapped his lips around it, suckling up the salty-sweet taste of the precum gathered there with a moan. Sucking harder and more gently at the crown of the dick in his mouth, he tongued at the sensitive skin just beneath the flushed head. A slight groan escaped him in response to the feeling of Jean's fingers tensing in his hair. Which in turn only made those fingers tense more at the vibration, tugging at the dark strands. Marco moved his free hand to push Jean's clothes further out of his way, down past his knees and down to his ankles. He let his hand skim up the inner side of Jean's leg as he started to bob his head along the length of his cock, slowly taking more of it into his mouth with each movement. His hand moved lightly at first and more firmly once he reached his thigh. 

"Fuck  _ fuck _ , Marco… Ngh… Sh-iittt…" Jean cursed, alternating between running his fingers through Marco's hair and tugging harshly. "Fuck, don't stop… S'good… S'really good…" He tipped his head back slightly, letting his eyes fall shut. 

Marco purred at the contact and the feelings against his skull, eyes locked on watching Jean's face as he deliberately kept his movements sloppy and  _ wet _ , remembering how the other man had said he had a liking for things being  _ messy _ . His fingers danced higher, drifting gently across Jean's balls before cupping them. He gave just the slightest squeeze, revelling in the curse and gasp his boyfriend let out as he bucked his hips up into Marco's mouth, nearly making him choke and sending a spark of adrenaline through the freckled man's body. His fingertips drifted lower, slipping up behind Jean's balls to tease at the sensitive skin behind them, just ghosting past the tight ring of muscle of his ass. 

" _ M-Marco… _ " Jean jerked at the contact, moaning out and bucking his hips up again. His arm that he'd been apparently supporting himself on gave out and the blond crashed back to leaning back on his elbow with a metallic, grinding protest from the springs of the bed. 

Marco pulled back slightly with a wet  _ pop _ . "Okay… for the record? I  _ really _ like it when you say my name like that…" His fingertip brushed harder against the rim of Jean's ass, giving just a teasing and circular pressure against the outside of it, feeling the muscle twitch under his touch. 

"Fuck… Marco… You can… that…  _ fuck _ ,  _ more _ …  _ Please _ …" Jean's words were hardly coherent but it was more than obvious what he wanted. 

Moving his hand away from where it had been teasing, Marco gestured. "Lube's in the bedside drawer on the left." 

Jean stretched, struggling to reach for a moment and kicking his pants off his ankles as he did. Finally managing to shimmy far enough up the bed to reach into the drawer, he pulled out a small bottle. Feeling around a moment longer, he also managed to pull out a condom before holding both out in Marco's direction. Marco quirked a brow at him as he took the offered items before Jean shrugged. "Figured you'd keep them together. Just makes sense. Right?" 

Marco shrugged slightly in return. He stopped to strip off his pants before moving up onto the bed to settle between Jean's legs. It  _ did _ make sense. He didn't miss the way Jean stared at the tent in his underwear before the blond tensed slightly and looked away for a moment, a nervous blush rising up on his cheeks right up to where his glasses perched. Marco ducked down to kiss at Jean's hip before speaking in what he hoped was a reassuring tone. "It's okay… You don't have to be nervous." 

"Heh… easy for you to say…" Jean chuckled hesitantly. 

"It is… Which is why I'm not saying  _ don't _ be nervous…" If Jean had never… Been with anyone, then of  _ course _ he would be nervous. Marco knew that. He only hoped he could make it worthwhile for him. Popping open the cap on the bottle, Marco carefully moved to slick up his fingers. He kissed along Jean's thigh as he teased one newly-slick finger against the twitching ring of muscle, looking up at Jean questioningly. When Jean nodded back at him, Marco pushed forward, his finger slipping in easily and without resistance. 

Jean shut his eyes with a groan, hands fisting in the sheets at his sides. He wriggled his hips slightly, the motion slipping Marco's finger in and out of him slightly. "Shit… that's… it feels weird when it's someone else's hand…" 

"…Good weird?" Marco had to pause to check. 

" _ Very _ good weird.  _ Don't just sit there _ good weird. Ngh…" Jean emphasised his words by rolling his hips down and up again, fucking himself on Marco's hand. "You can… You can go to two though… M'not made of glass…" 

Marco took the hint, starting a steady pace with his finger before adding a second after only a few motions. Jean's voice cracked around a moan that absolutely went straight to Marco's dick. He was glad that he'd taken off his pants already, knowing they would be far too tight and uncomfortable by this point. He could feel the damp patch forming at the front of his boxer briefs where the crown of his cock pressed against the fabric. There was the slightest bit of resistance from the other man's body, but Jean seemed to adjust easily—and eagerly—to the intrusion. Jean's cock leaked and twitched where it stood erect, lazily dripping precum onto his stomach. 

A stifled whimper fell from Marco's lips at the sight of a particularly  _ large _ drip falling from the crown of it onto his stomach. He reached out, giving a few strokes to the hard length that had Jean gasping and biting his lip when paired with the thrusts of Marco's fingers. The freckled man slid his grip down to the base of the other man's dick to steady it and ducked his head down, bending forward to wrap his lips around the glistening flesh, groaning at the taste against his tongue again. 

"A-ah! Ngh!" Jean's hands almost immediately shot to Marco's hair, gripping and twisting and drawing out whimpering groans from the freckled man. Jean's moans were dizzying, spurring Marco to take more of his length, faster, harder, the fingers in his hair guiding him as well. "M-more… H-hand… H-harder…" Marco complied to the plea easily, fingers thrusting faster in and out of the blond's ass as he sucked him. 

Jean writhed beautifully beneath him as Marco kept bobbing his head along the length of his cock. He moved his grip from the base of Jean's cock to his thigh for better leverage to his movements. His two fingers drew even more slick sounds out into the air with every movement, every thrust. Curling them up slightly each time he pulled back, he found what he was looking for when Jean jolted with a cracked moan, fingers tensing in Marco's hair and making him groan. 

" _ Fuck! _ Fuck, Marco  _ there! _ " Jean was  _ vocal _ —not surprising, really—and Marco was  _ really _ enjoying that fact. He wasn't exactly complaining about the way Jean was gripping at his hair either. Nor was he complaining about the way Jean all but choked him on his cock when his hips jerked. 

Tears pricked slightly at the corners of Marco's eyes. But he wasn't quite done yet. He picked up the pace of his movements, hitting Jean's prostate repeatedly and bobbing along his dick before slowing down again. It seemed like Jean was about to protest, brows furrowing down as he panted and squirmed, but Marco picked that moment to add a third finger. And any protest Jean might have had was very clearly entirely forgotten for the moment. 

Jean's eyes went wide, a moan ripping out from his throat. His breaths were short and quick and Marco could feel his body struggling to accommodate the stretch. But Jean was also practically  _ grinning _ , an absurd smile on his face blended with the pleasured expression. "Oh  _ fuck _ … S'good, Marco… Oh fuck just like that… Fuckin' fill me… Sh-shit…" He wiggled his hips subtly and Marco took that as a sign to move. 

Humming contentedly, Marco started slow but quickly started to pick his pace up again. With his free hand, he added more lube to his fingers, movements slightly clumsy and adding to the slick mess between them. Jean's body started to relax around him and Marco was able to move faster, movements easier. His fingers moved in slick, fast glides that had the other man shuddering, gasping, and moaning. 

"M-marco… F… faster… Oh god… Fuck…" Jean gasped, fingers tensing in Marco's hair. He bucked his hips up and down slightly into Marco's movements again, hips jolting forwards and backwards as he seemed to struggle between bucking into the heat of Marco's mouth or the fingers thrusting into his ass. Jean was getting close, that was obvious between the shortness of his breaths and the trembling in his body. 

Marco debated just continuing to swallow Jean down until he tipped over the edge. But he also remembered what the blond had said about  _ messes _ . And even if Jean hadn't actually done it himself to know, Marco knew Jean was the type who would at least know what interested him. He pulled his head back with a downright filthy  _ slurp _ , bringing his free hand up to take over the task of stroking along Jean's length, movements easy and slick with his own saliva. His other hand continued its movements, three fingers thrusting and pumping in and out of the tight heat of Jean's ass as it spasmed around him. 

"Fuck,  _ fuck _ , M-marco… Marco fuck… Ngh… Shit… C-can't… G'nnh…  _ Harder _ ." Jean was close, so close, that was obvious. His breaths were short and shallow, muscles tense and toes curling against the sheets on either side of Marco. 

"Fuck, Jean… You look so good right now. So good… So hot… Look at you…" Jean seemed to preen under Marco's praises. Curious, Marco turned his head to the side, kissing up Jean's thigh as he increased the force behind the fingers pounding into the other man, continuing to stroke him. Finding a spot he liked, Marco nipped before biting down when the nip drew out a gasp and moan. He suckled at the skin, drawing up a dark mark. And as he did so, that seemed to be what sent Jean crashing into his orgasm. 

Jean jerked and twitched and  _ moaned, _ hips bucking up from the bed as his back arched, head tossed back with a broken cry. "Mgh… M-mar- Chhk!  _ Aah! _ " Jean shook through his peak, bursts of hot, sticky cum coating his stomach. He collapsed back down to the bed, gasping as his knees fell out to the sides limply. 

Marco pulled his hand back slowly as Jean came down from the high of his climax, fingers making a slick squelch as he did. He made to wipe his fingers off on the sheets but Jean stopped him, catching his wrist. Marco blinked, looking back up at the other man's face questioningly. 

"H-hey now… You better… you better not be  _ done _ …" Jean's cheeks were flushed and from his tone, Marco couldn't tell how much of that was breathless arousal and how much of it was embarrassment. Shakily, Jean patted at the bed until he found the forgotten condom, offering it out in Marco's direction with a bite of his lip that the freckled man could only interpret as nervous excitement. 

Marco's brows shot up. "You… I… I mean… you just… we can wait a bit too… You just got off, I understand if you're too sensitive to do anything else right now.." Fucking Jean right after he'd cum… While he was still sensitive. Marco's cock twitched and leaked against the inside of his underwear, head smearing across the blatant and rather obvious slick, wet patch that had formed there. He stifled a groan at the sensation. 

Jean shook his head with a breathless grin. "Don't think I've forgotten that's a thing for you, Marco… Besides… I think it's kinda hot, the idea of it. Now…  _ fuck me. _ " Jean's voice dropped into a more  _ real _ version of the tone he'd always used on the phone and Marco snatched the condom with a slight whimper. 

"Fuck, Jean that's not fair… Using that  _ tone _ on me…" Marco shuddered slightly, pushing his underwear off and dropping them to the floor before tearing open the condom packet. He gave himself a few quick strokes before rolling on the condom. The tight sensation made him bite his lip as he choked down a relieved moan at  _ finally _ having his cock getting some attention, even if it was just by his own hand. 

Jean only laughed that dark, sharp chuckle and Marco shuddered. Glancing around for a moment, Jean grabbed for a pillow, arching his back to push it under his hips. When Marco quirked a brow at him, he shrugged in reply, cheeks tinting a darker shade of pink. "Might not have done it myself but… still kind of my job to know  _ how _ . …Plus porn helps." He grinned, nervous but cheeky. 

Marco snickered slightly and nodded, adjusting their positions further, lining himself up properly. That was a fair enough point. Of course someone who  _ worked _ in the sex industry would have to know the mechanics of it. "That's true… You good?" Marco waited for Jean's nod of affirmation before pushing forward slowly. Marco's jaw dropped open around a long groan as he tried to keep himself steady and his movement slow. 

But Jean was having none of that, it seemed. His legs hooked around the other man's waist and tensed, pulling Marco forward suddenly and burying the full length of the dark-haired man's cock inside him. " _ GNNH! Oh  _ **_fuck_ ** _ ngh… _ " Jean's cry was sharp and sudden as he arched off the bed, eyes clenched shut. 

" _ F-fuck! _ " Marco's voice cracked on the curse. The sensation of his dick suddenly being so completely enveloped in the blond's ass was almost overwhelming. Marco tensed, feeling Jean's body tensing and twitching around him. He was worried Jean might have  _ hurt _ himself for a moment. 

Then Jean opened his eyes, pupils blown and a challenge glinting in his gaze. His breaths were short and shallow as he shifted his hips, drawing out moans from them both. "Marco…?" His voice was absolutely  _ dripping _ with need and Marco trembled. "Just fuckin'  _ rail _ me…  _ Please… _ " 

Marco remembered how Jean said he liked things rougher, harder. He started slow for his own reassurance but quickly picked up his pace. "Ngh… Jean…" The man beneath him felt almost impossibly tight and hot around him and Marco grunted with the exertion of his pace, moans falling easily. 

Jean tossed his head back with a broken cry. "Fuck! Yes… just… oh fuck… like th-that… oh shit… Ngh… M-marco…" Marco's pace was hard and rocked the other man's body, likely still sensitive from having just recently gotten off. His cock that had sagged slightly between them in the wake of his orgasm was already starting to stiffen again and Marco was more than a little impressed by his rebound time. "Harder…  _ Harder… _ "

Gripping at Jean's hips tightly, Marco complied. Jean cried out as each thrust rocked his body, tears forming in his eyes. His hands moved up to grip at his own hair, bumping his glasses in the process and leaving them askew across his face. He clutched desperately to his own hair for a moment before moving higher still to grip at the headboard of the bed. Marco would have been concerned when the tears started to fall if not for the near-constant series of half-incoherent praises and encouragement falling from his lips. 

Jean was hot and tight around him; his own thrusts were hard and fast; the slick sounds and both of their moans and Jean's overstimulated sobs filled the air between them; the sight of Jean gripping desperately to the headboard drove him higher still. And Marco knew he couldn't possibly last very long like this. He could already feel his orgasm gathering low in his gut. 

"J-Jean… Fuck… I c-can't… Ngh…" Marco struggled to hold out, giving a twist to the strokes of his wrist as he tried to work Jean up faster, to bring him off sooner. But Marco was still the first to cum, his thrusts turning erratic and losing force as his hips jerked forward and back as his orgasm hit him hard, a loud cry of the other's name falling past his lips easily. " _ J-Jean-ngh! _ " 

"N-no,  _ FUCK _ , M-marco don't stop… S-so c-close… D-don't sto-… Please…  _ Please… _ " Jean's words came out as needy sobs in response to Marco's climax, shifting his hips in an effort to buck down against him harder. His eyes were shut against the tilt of his glasses and the tears in his eyes. Marco groaned and did his best to comply, stroking the other man faster and harder to work him closer and closing his eyes as he tried to keep thrusting through the oversensitivity of his post-orgasmic state. 

Jean's knuckles were white where they clutched desperately to the headboard of the bed above his head as he withstood the force of the movements, body jerking and trembling with oversensitivity. "M-marco, Marco, M-marco,  _ Marco, M-marco, M-marco… _ " Jean repeated the freckled man's name as a mantra, desperately clinging to those syllables to ground him somehow as his tears still fell. When his climax hit him, he arched off of the bed with a cracked, sobbing moan. " **_M-marcoo-OH-hh!_ ** " 

Marco didn't think his name had ever sounded so  _ good _ . Even if his neighbours were going to  _ hate _ him. But oh  _ god _ Jean was clenching around him and he was still  _ so sensitive _ and Marco blatantly  _ whimpered _ , his grip on Jean's hip clenching bruisingly tight. He stopped moving his hips then, stroking the other man through his climax until Jean sagged back down to the bed limply. 

Pulling back out and letting Jean's legs down slowly, Marco shuddered and whined at the sensation against his cock. He tugged the condom off and dropped it into the tiny trash bin under his nightstand before letting himself collapse to Jean's side. He focused on his breathing for a long moment before propping his head up on one arm. "Well… that… That was… wow…" 

Jean nodded dazedly, glasses still askew and tear-trails drying on his cheeks. He ran a hand through the puddle of cum on his stomach absently, spreading the slick and rapidly-cooling liquid with a content expression. "Yeah… Very wow." Jean straightened his glasses and turned to his side after a moment, a small flinch passing across his features. "That was… intense." 

"…You alright?" Marco's brows furrowed slightly in concern, reaching out to ghost a hand down the side of Jean's jaw and eliciting a shudder from the blond. 

"Yeah… Yeah fine. Just… Can't really be that rough with  _ yourself _ , y'know? Was… fuckin'  _ great _ though. Just… intense." Jean adjusted again and squirmed. "Okay… I gotta get the lube out of my ass. I'll be… right back. Bathroom is… next door over, right?" He stood up from the bed in one motion, wobbled, cursed, and promptly fell right onto his ass on the floor when his legs gave out under him. Jean yelped at the impact before cursing again. "Holy  _ fuck _ , my  _ thighs _ …  _ Fuck _ ." 

Marco looked over the edge of the bed in concern, unable to hide the amused twitches at the corners of his lips. He felt a slight swell of pride at seeing that reaction, knowing he'd quite literally fucked the strength right out of the other man. "Takes a lot out of you, huh?" 

Jean blushed furiously and scowled at him before sticking out his tongue petulantly.  _ Too damn cute. _ "Yeah yeah, just hurry and help me up before I leak lube all over your fuckin' carpet."  _ Less cute. _

Marco blanched at the thought, his response dry. "How… attractive." He moved to sit up before standing, offering his hands out to Jean. His knees and thighs were decidedly wobbly as well but definitely  _ less _ so, having not been the one with an entire  _ dick _ just up his ass. Still, that level of exertion took its toll regardless and Marco had to focus slightly on staying upright. 

"Well, you certainly seemed to think so when you were thoroughly fuckin'  _ pounding _ me into your bed…" Jean's retort was quick and without thinking and both men blushed slightly as a result. He took the offer of Marco's support, letting the freckled man tug him back to his feet with a slight grunt of effort. Jean wobbled again, hissing as his ass twinged, but he was able to stay standing this time. 

"Oh that was… you were…  _ gorgeous… _ " Marco's words were almost reverent and entirely heartfelt. "How you looked, how you  _ sounded _ , how you  _ felt _ …" Marco bit his lip to stop himself from continuing. 

Jean blushed a deep shade of crimson, looking away before pulling out of Marco's hold shakily. "I'll… I'll be right back.  _ Then _ you can keep telling me all about how completely wonderful my ass is," he grinned cheekily before heading out of the room on obviously still-wobbly legs. 

With Jean out of the room, Marco tugged at and rearranged the blankets until they looked some sort of orderly and—he hoped—somewhat inviting. He didn't know if Jean would  _ want _ to stay but… he hoped that he did. He turned on the light on his nightstand and off the overhead light. That done, he pulled on a pair of sleep pants before sitting on the edge of the bed to wait. 

It was another few minutes before Jean came back. "Well, at least I can  _ walk _ again now. Y'know—" he paused, taking in the change in lighting, glancing at the way the sheets were folded back, and then looking at Marco's undoubtedly anticipating expression. His cheeks flared red—barely noticeable in the dim light—and he brought a hand up to scratch at the back of his neck. "Uhm…" 

There was a long moment where the two men just stared at each other, Marco growing more anxious with each second that ticked by until he finally moved himself under the covers and smoothed the spot beside where he was sitting. "I think I have some praising of your ass to do. Don't I?" Marco grinned cheekily, words teasing and light. 

Jean snorted, the tension broken as he moved to grab his underwear from his pants. He tugged those back on before sitting carefully on the bed. He looked at Marco haltingly before sighing and shimmying under the covers as well. Marco moved to tug him close but Jean stopped him, slipping off his glasses and moving to set them on the nightstand before curling up against the freckled man. 

Marco let out a breath he wasn't even entirely aware he'd been holding. At least for the moment, Jean was staying. The glasses were sign enough of that. He clutched Jean close against him, their bodies chilled from the cooled sweat against their skin, before catching him in a kiss. Lips moving tender and slow, their bodies seemed to slot together perfectly and when Jean pulled away, Marco looked back at him with a thoughtful smile. "Huh… It's strange seeing you without glasses." 

Jean snorted, burying his head against Marco's shoulder. "That's cause I'm blind as a damn bat without them. You're one giant freckle as far as I can tell. But… if we're gonna do the whole… cuddling thing, they'd just get in the way." 

Seeing his opportunity, Marco trailed a hand up and down Jean's back in slow patterns as he spoke. "How about for the whole… staying the night thing?" 

Jean squirmed against him slightly for a moment before seeming to settle in, holding Marco closer and tighter in a squeeze before relaxing against him. "…Yeah… that too." 

"Good then…" Smiling contentedly, Marco reached to turn off the light before pressing a kiss to the other man's head, earning a slight pleased sound from the blond man curled against him. He wasn't entirely sure what else to say. Instead, he just said what came naturally. "…Goodnight, Jean." 

Jean was silent for a brief moment. "Goodnight, Marco." Marco could feel as Jean pressed a kiss to his collarbone in the darkness and he hummed as he closed his eyes. 


End file.
